Total Drama Around the World(again!)
by mitchi.hess
Summary: Welcome to yet another season of Total Drama! Chris grabs 20 new, odd contestants on a Cruise ship. Some with laugh, some will cry, and some will make relationships. But only one will take the 5 mil.Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its Characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody, I'm Chris Machlain" Chris said. "We're are having a new season with a brand new cast around the world(again) on a cruise ship!" Chris. "They are not here yet but I'll give you a list to...understand there personality a bit.""So without further adou!" Chris said. "The new cast!" Chris said while the camera closed in on a sheet of paper:

**Boys:**

**1. Miko- The wise karate..ninja**

**2. James- The germaphobe**

**3. Reed- The Brit brat**

**4. Richy- The cool biker**

**5. Linen- The Silent Knitter**

**6. Jake- The hippie(without long hair)**

**7. Fred- The dumb jock **

**8. Dolan- The secretly devious stratigist **

**9. Beta- The oddball**

**10. Simon- The mad scientist **

**Girls:**

**1. Maiah- The competitive hiker**

**2. Emma- The very long haired "rapunzel wannabe"**

**3. Red- The mean backstabber/deceiver**

**4. Katie- The fashion diva**

**5. Mia- The mean musician **

**6. Paula-****The nature lover**

**7. Dolly- The country chick**

**8. Baily- The tough girl**

**9. Blaze- The pyro**

**10. Grenda- The nonstop nonsense talker**

Thats the list! Theme song will be out after chapter 1 and chapter one should be done Friday or earlier! See yah later


	2. The contestants and the teams

**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine!**

Jake is making a indigo, wool scarf with Linen while Dolan is glaring at them, silently

**You** **guys are on my mind!**

Maiah starts climbing the boat to get to the top while Grenda talks and Dolly cheers Maiah on.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see!**

It shows the kitchen where Chef is cooking something in a pan. Then something explodes and fire rains over the whole kitchen and Simon laugh as Baily glares at **Blaze** then punches her. Mia then comes along and smacks Simon with her guitar.

**I wanna be famous**

Katie poses in multiple positions. Then checks herself in a hand mirror. Chris comes along and shoves Katie to the ground.

**I wanna live close to the sun.**

Fred pulls up a arm, then he shows his muscles(glistens) then Beta leaps past him and lands in the hot tub at the end of the deck.

**So pack your bags because I've already won**

Reed adjusts his tie and sprays his hair. James accidentally gets sprayed with the hair spray, screams and runs away.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day!**

Miko is doing ninja moves on the 2nd deck when James screams and runs into him and they both fall down to the main deck.

**Nananananananananananananananana**

Emma and Richy glare at each other and then Richy trips over Emma's hair and falls down. Emma apologizes .

_(Whistles)_

The contestant all sit in a circle on the elimination deck with a fire blazing in the middle. Emma and Richy lean in for a kiss when Katie's head pops in between them. She then pushes Emma away and looks at Richy. Richy turns away.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Around the World!" Chris said standing on a cruise ship. "The contestants are on the boat and I have asked them to come to the main deck for a meet and greet, they haven't seen anyone yet!" Chris said with his famous grin. "So one by one...Here they come!" Chris said while getting some notecards out. "First we have..Miko!" Chris says gesturing to a door that opens. Just then a tan boy stepped out in what looked like a robe. A black velvet belt was around his waist and he wasn't wearing shoes or socks. His hair was black and spikey.

"Hi Chris." Miko said very monotone as he moved to the middle of the deck.

"Well, ok next we have.. Dolly!" Chris said.

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaawwwwwwww" Dolly yelled while bursting through the door.

"Howdy ya'll, I'm ready for a season that's rootin'and tootin'!" Dolly said while skipping to Miko."Howdy, partn'r!" Dolly said spitting on her hand ready for a shake, her buck teeth glistened in the mid day sunlight.

"Hello worthy opponent, I look forward to competing with you, and I'll have to resign on the handshake." Miko said staring at the door. Dolly glared at him but then watched the door for the next contestant to come.

"Next we have Maiah!" Chris said as a girl with gigantic boots walked out.

"Hi everybody, guess who's ready to win... ME!" Maiah said while her clunking boots clunked as she walked towords the two."Hi!" She said. "Those are som HUGE boots!" Dolly said while staring at them wide eyed. "Hi." Miko said quietly. Miah wore large black leather boots(steel-toed) and had a green shirt cover by a brown vest with tons of pockets. She had blonde hair In a spiked pony tail.

"Ok now here's Dolan!" Chris rushed out the door and stood by the others.

"Hi Dolan" Maiah said. "Oh, hey..hi." Dolan said while scratching the back of his head. Dolan simply had a blue T-shirt with green sweat pants. His hair was brown and in a plain style.

"Not much of a talker huh? Whatever next is Linen, wait what's!?" Chris started as a boy with blond hair silently walked out the door. His whole body was covered in diffrent wool color. All you could see was his head. He walked silently at a far away distance from the other competitors.

"Uggg this is going to take forever!" Chris said."Fast mode go!" Chris said.

"Baily, Blaze, Jake, and Richy!" Chris said. Baily had short black hair, a black shirt with a skull on it. Black tights and black shoes. Blaze had a black pony tail with purple and orange highlights. Her shirt was red with an orange flame on it. Her pants were red than a darker shade past the knees. Her shoes were sandals insted. Jake was a hippie. Just imagine a hippie look and you got Jake except Jake doesn't have long hair. Richy hair is slicked and black. He has sunglasses and a black shirt under a leather jacket. He had black shoes and black pants with chains.

"Beta..." Chris began.

"Wooohhoooooo!" A boy leapt from the door all the way to the contestants. He tackled Jake. "Dude..you should like, chill bra." Jake said calmly while standing up. Beta had red messy hair. He had a rainbow tie dye shirt and jeans with sandals.

"Ok Grenda and Fred!" Chris said.

"I can't wait to school these losers!" Fred said while kissing his biceps. He had a Football jersey on from his hometown school and he had yellow, lose shorts. He had NIKE shoes on.

"Hi Chris, how are you doing, I'm doing fine thanks for asking, oh this season were on a boat, did you know that half the oceans population is bigger than animals on land, that's probably not true but who cares, I care, I really really actually care, hey so how yah doin, good well that's just gre..."" Just stop talking please!" Chris said cutting off Grenda. Grenda was round and had a bob cut. She had jeans and pink sketchers."Chris i was wondering.." No just no!" Chris said cutting off Grenda again. Grenda silently walked over to the crowd.

"Emma!" Chris said. Many contestants glared in wonder at this person. Her hair was blonde and two times longer than her body making half of it drag on the floor. She was in a royal looking dress looking way to small. The girl carried her hair to the other contestants. "Uhhhh...hi?" Chris said?

"Hi, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"It's just that you have a lot of hair.." Chris said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Emma snapped.

"Simon and Red!" Chris grinned.

A boy in a lab coat walked out. He had googles on and had blond khackies. He had blue Congers on. Red had long, straight, brunette hair and had a black plain shirt and blue tights. She also wore red lipstick and brown Uggs.

"Hello, Chris, hehehe!" Simon said.

"Chris, hmph!" Red said as she walked into the crowd of people.

"Ok...next is Katie and Mia!" Chris said.

Mia was a girl with brunette hair, a light blue shirt, and skinny jeans and red converse.

Katie looked like a model. The perfect amount of makeup on the face. Golden rings and golden hoop earrings. A fancy red shirt with a sparkley purple jacket covering it. She wore blue skinny jeans and ruby red high heels. She also had long, straight blonde hair.

"OMG, it's so beutiful!" Katie said.

"Why, thank you Katie!" Chris said.

"Not you, my complection is just gorgeous!" Katie said looking in a mirror.

"Reed and James!" Chris said.

Reed steeped out in a fancy red tux and blonde slicked back hair. He had black jeans and dress shoes which he sprayed with something. The shoes suddenly grew shinier. He smiled and walked by the crowd. Then a scrawny boy walked out.

The boy had a red T shirt and black shorts. His brown hair was short and his bangs were also has black seemed to have a discussted look on his face.

"GGGGGEEEEEERRRRRMMMMMMMSSSSSSSS everywhere!" James screamed as he stood far away from the crowd.

"Well...ok.. Last but least!" Chris began

"Acually Chris I think you meen last but NOT least, you had a little grammer oopsie, I just had to you know step in to he..."Grenda's lips were shut by Red. Chris's eye twitched.

"Blah blah blah blah bla blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" Chris heard Grenda say.

"That's it!" Chris shouted. Then Chris put duct tape over Grenda's mouth."If you remove the tape or talk, your eliminated!" Chris shouted.A girl with blond braid walked out. She had a tourist Hawaiian shirt on. Her skirt went to just above her knees, it was red. Her tights were black and she had regular green Pumas. "Oh, hi...Everyone this is Paula!" Chris said.

"Hi everyone!" Paula said.

"Ok, this is all the contestants, so I'll be splitting you into teens of two.

Team one is:

Milo-Team Captian

Emma

Richy

Red

Grenda

Paula

Maiah

Jake

Linen

Reed

Team two:

Baily

Blaze

Katie

Simon

Dolan

Beta

Mia-Team Captain

Fred

Dolly

James

"and those are the teams!" Chris said. Everyone In the crowd split, making two sides for each team.

"This is were things get interesting!" Simon smiled with teams started talking amongst themselves.

Team1:

Grenda looked as if she was about to explode.

"What's wrong with her?!" Red asked.

"She'll be eliminated if she talks." Milo said.

Meanwhile Emma and Richy were doing some ice breakers.

"So hi!" Emma said. Richy didn't respond because he was too deep in Emma's hair grew angry.

"Would it be better in a braid!" Emma shouted went quiet. Emma faked a smile then hid within her team, Richy team continued to talk.

Team two:

"This team is the best, the best, the best, hahahaha!" Beta said.

"Yeah, I agree with crazy, ya'll are the best bunch of people's ive ever meet!" Dolly said.

"Learn some grammer, farm girl!" Blaze whispered to herself.

"Okay enough chatter challenge time!" Chris shouted.

Everyone groaned.

"It's simple you pick a team name, I judge, got it?!" Chris said fastly.

"Go!" He shouted.

The teams jumped into the challenge and threw some ideas out there.

"Okay we need an adjective and a noun!" Maiah said.

"How about team Rich People?" Reed asked in a thick British accent.

"How about no." Red said.

*RRRIIIIPPPPP*

Everyone from team1 gasped and turned to face Grenda.

"Don't...you...dare!" Emma screeched.

Grenda held it in.

Meanwhile team2:

"Team Fred is awesome!" Fred said.

"No, Team guitar!" Mia said.

"I think it's called a gee-tar!" Dolly said.

"Shut up, cow, are team name is burn fire!" Blaze shouted. Baily growled then punched Blaze in the face.

"Grrrrr... You are so mean!" Baily shouted.

"Ok a good team doesn't argue, now everyone just shutup!" Mia said. Dolan scribbled stuff down in a notepad."Time's up!" Chris shouted. "Team 1 whatcha got" Chris said.

"The Mountin Climbers!" Everyone shouted. Maiah beamed.

"Ok, Team 2?" Chris asked.

"The junk trunks" Katie said disgusted.

"Okay, the clear winner is..." Chris stopped for suspense. The teams leaned in. Just as Chris was about to speak, someone spoke for him."The Mountain Climbers won, yay!" Grenda said. Chris smiled and said"team two!""What?!" Red screamed."Well Grenda spoke!" Chris said smiling. "But there is no elimination tonight!" Chris said. Grenda wiped her forehead in relief. But Grenda talked and I said if she talked she'll be eliminated so bye bye Grenda.

"Grenda will be going home in the boat of losers!" Chris said. Docked right besides us. Chris threw Grenda over board onto the boat of losers and Chef drove her away.

The teams went to their beds.

"Well that wraps up the first episode of the new season, find out what happens next time on Total Drama Around The World!" Chris closed.

**Welp hope you enjoyed spent all ay working on it I don't know when chapter 2 will be out but thanks for hopping bye! See yah **


	3. Epi2:I see Paris,noI see your underpants

_**Sorry**** Everyone it's been awhile and it's honestly because I've been sick for a week then I had to make up all homework so here is episode 2: I see Paris, no I see your Underpants!**_

* * *

><p>Chris is on the main deck as Chef drives the boat."Welcome back everyone to Total Drama Around The World Again! Last time it was a short simple meet and greet with a ton of new contestants, then we had a team naming challenge. The Mountain Climbers clearly had the better name, but Grenda talked causing her to get the boot! What will happen when we send these teens to Paris, France? And what will happen when the contestants try to work with each other? Find out this episode of Total Drama Around The World Again!"<p>

*Theme song plays*

Team Mountain Climbers cabin(boys):

Everyone sleeps silently. Linen snuggles in his blob of yarn, Richy moves his hair in his sleep, Miko sleep talks, Jake snores saying "Dude" lightly, and Reed just lay silently on his back.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" The ship horn blasted.

"AAAAHHhhhhhhh" Reed screamed falling out of bed. His face smushed against the red carpet as he screamed and got up. Reed then fixed his slick, blonde, hair.

The rest woke up and glared at each other.

"Well if we have some time before the challenge we should build are bonds." Miko said while standing up in a classic karate outfit.

"No thank you, I have to get in front of the mirror and spray my hair, it's getting loose!" Reed said walking out the door to the bathrooms.

"What about the yarn blob?" Richy said raising a brow to someone knitting silently in the corner. Jake went over to him and closed his eyes.

"Linen dude doesn't like talk, he expresses himself through his like knitting, bro." Jake said joining in on the knitting.

"Well it looks like no one will talk so im gonna take a shower." Richy said walking out the door. Miko stared blankly then started doing air karate moves.

Team Mountain Climbers cabin (girls):

Maiah jogged in place as her other teamates started waking up.

"Goooooooddddd morning!" Maiah shouted to Paula as she woke.

"Good morning, early bird!" Paula shouted happily as she jumped out of bed.

"Ugh, just shut up and let me get some sleep!" Red said getting up groggly.

"Are you gonna wake up this early every day, cause a princess needs her beauty sleep!" Emma said while still sleeping. Red squinted at Emma.

"Your not a princess, your a freak show with long hair!" Red said smiling.

"What!" Emma screamed angrly as she lept out of bed and growled at Red. She pointed a finger at Red which touched the very tip of her nose. Emma leaned in.

"Listen riding hood, I am a princess, and I will destroy you if you think differently!" Emma said as Red stood there smiling.

"I may be riding hood but at least I'm not rapunzul!" Red said grinning widely.

"I may imitate the best princess ever but my name doesn't rhyme with dead, which you'll be when I'm done with you!" Emma said in a mocking voice then switched to angry again.

"Stop!" Maiah shouted running towards Emma. Paula ran over to the commotion too.

"She's just trying to get to you, take a shower and I'll deal with her." Maiah said holding Emma back.

"Fine." Emma said walking out of the room dramatically.

"Hi, big boots." Red said as Maiah took a seat on Emma's bed.

"They're hiking boots, they're supposed to be big!" Maiah said taking breathes.

"What ever clonkers, go take a shower!" Red said not smiling anymore.

"Fine, Paula, you try!" Maiah said walking out of the room as her boots clonked with each step. The door slammed shut.

"Ok, so...um hi Red im Paula." Paula said as chipper as she could.

"Paula im going to tell you a secret...no, two!" Red said glancing around cautiously.

"*Gasp* really?!" Paula asked surprised.

"Yes but you must keep this between you and me got it!" Red hissed.

"Ok, promise!" Paula said while sitting down next to Red quickly.

"Maiah hates animals, like when she hikes, she kills them and uses their fur for warmth and then she eats the meat!" Red said as Paula's mouth dropped.

"No!" She screamed.

"Yeah, and Emma sells animals that she captures and uses the money to buy combs to keep that lot of hair straight!" Red said smiling evilly as Paula's skin turned as white as an egg.

"No, it just cannot be true!" Paula said shaking her head.

"Remember between you and me." Red said with glee.

"Well if you told me personally and out of your own way, then it must be true." Paula said glumly.

"So you trust me!" Red said happily.

"Now, of course!" Paula said feeling a bit better.

"Good, then I have a proposition for you.." Red began followed by a pause.

"An alliance!" Red shouted evilly.

"An alliance?!" Paula said in shock.

"You are the only girl on this team that I can trust...ok let's do it!" Paula said extending her hand toward Red. Red politely declined the shake and stood up. All of a sudden Chris's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Confessionals are held in the janitor's closet, next to the bathrooms, and we are almost at are destination sooo... yeah." Chris said while the loud speaker crackled quiet. Red walked out of the room silently, leaving Paula to read her animal almanacs.

_*Confessional- Red- The plan*_

Okay so this dump is gonna be easy to win some dough. I'm gonna take Paula and another ignorant boy on my team and form slaves... Uh I mean helpers. So following Heather's strategy I plan to make it far with these brats, then dump them near the end. Hopefully my hair won't get chopped off though. But I do plan to snip Rapunzul's by the end of the season. Red smiled evilly as a fly flew in her ear.

~end~

Team junk trunks(boys):

Fred was lifting weights as Dolan scribbled stuff down in a notebook observing everyone. James had wide eyes spraying everything with a cleaning spray, especially his bed.

"Why you sprayin' yo bed, didn't you sleep?" Fred asked while still lifting weights.

"How can I sleep when there's millions of bacteria on my bed, each doubling itself over and over again!" James said as his eyes looked as if they were about to fall out. Simon was in a corner, making a weird concoction of different mysterious liquids. Beta kept shaking then finally said" I'm gonna gonna take a a shower!" He screamed and lept out of the room.

*_Confessional-Simon- The plan...to lose!_

So, I'm making a potion that will make all my teamates completely dumb! Of course, I don't have to use it on Fred, he's already an idiot. Anyways, then I'll make my team lose every challenge so I can vote every miserable brat off. Then at the merge I won't interact with anyone from the other team so they'll vote each other off and not me! That's how I'll make it to the end and win! I've got the best plan! Simon said in triumph.

~End~

Team junk trunks(girls):

"Yeehaw, yall' best get up for a good rootin'!" Dolly said running to the bathrooms.

"I don't even know what she's saying!" Mia let out in frustration as she got out her guitar and started to play.

"Whateves, she woke me up and now she's gonna pay!" Katie said while groggly getting up and out of bed.

" You should deal with getting up this early, besides don't you get up this early at your home?" Baily asked over Mia's soft playing.

"No, a star needs her beauty sleep!" Katie said finally up.

"You a star!?" Blaze said surprised, chipping in on the conversation.

"Of course!" Katie said offended.

"Really, what have I seen you in?" Blaze said smiling.

" Nothing, yet.. but my daddy's gonna get me a role!" Katie shouted.

"Oh, so your Daddy is a director?" Blaze said as Baily glared at her.

" Leave her alone, you jerk!" Baily shouted.

" Why should a listen to a emo?" Blaze said as Katie looked at Baily then left. Mia tuned everyone out and continued on her guitar.

"An emo, is that what you think I am!" Baily said getting up.

" I'm mistaken?" Blaze said smiling.

" Cute." Blaze said as Baily walked over to her bunk.

"You are sorely mistaken!" Baily shouted throwing a punch as Blaze dodged and rolled on to the floor. Then Blaze took Baily's foot and tripped her to the ground. Baily grunted but got back up and jumped on top of Blaze. Blaze got the wind knocked out of her, but then kicked Baily with extreme force, sending her flying. Baily struck the guitar right out of Mia's hands on accident.

" Sorry!" Baily shouted as Mia angrily picked up her guitar. Instead of going for Baily, Mia started approaching the thrower. Blaze just got up as Mia whacked her back down with her guitar, then she carefully set it aside and clenched her fists. Baily joined her. They had trapped Blaze in a corner.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaze shouted looking worried. Baily and Mia let there defensives down as Blaze stood up.

"Fools!" Blaze hissed under her breath. Blaze charged at the duo arms wide open then bear hugged the two and tackled them to the floor Blaze reached for Baily's hair and tugged. Baily wailed in pain as Mia grabbed Blaze's ear and tugged. Then a rope wrapped around Blaze's waist and she got tugged out of the battle. Mia and Baily stood up, turned around, then smiled.

"What in tarnatian is goin' on here!" Dolly asked with Blaze still in a lasso.

"Friendly competition..." Baily said slowly.

Dolly's eyes whipped back and forth between the three girls then she shrugged.

"I guess even pigs get in a mud tumble sometime." Dolly said while untying Blaze.

"I have no idea what that means, but as long as we're not getting cow tipped if you know what I mean." Mia whispered in Baily's ear. The loud speaker clicked on.

*"All contestants meet on the main deck in five, were here!" Chris said as the loud speaker turned off.

*_Confessional - Baily- Friends and Enemies*_

Im gonna make a list of girl friends on my team.

Mia-Friend

Katie- Middle

Dolly-Middle

Blaze- Enemy

So yeah, I basically like everyone except for the pyro.

~End~

Blaze snapped her pyro goggles on and everyone went to the main deck.

"Welcome to Paris, France!" Chris said as everyone gathered on the main deck.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to the challenge." Emma said while glaring at the Eiffel Tower.

"Your challenge starts in the louvre so once your there I'll explain the challenge." Chris said. The contestants trampled each other to get off the boat. Once off, the hoard of contestants went to the louvre entrance.

"Okay the challenge, all you have to do is collect five paint jars around this huge place. Five per team of course the colors are red, blue, brown, black, and green. Then go in front of the Mona Lisa. There there should be two blank canvases, use all the colors you collected to paint any picture you want. Remember you must use all of the colors you found. The team who paints the best picture first gets a major advantage in part two." Chris said.

"Annnnddddddd Go!" Chris shouted as the teams split off in there respective groups.

Emma,Reed, and Richy:

"Why are you guys following me?" Emma asked as her hair dragged on the floor.

"I had an idea!" Richy and Reed both said in unison.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Richy gestured to Reed to tell her.

"Um, we want to form an alliance, the three of us!" Reed said in his thick Brit voice.

"Mmmhhhh...We"ll form an alliance." Emma said.

"Yes!" Both boys cheered.

"If!" Emma said raising a finger in the air. Both boys groaned.

"You prove yourself a worthy companion!" Emma finished.

"How do we do that!" Reed shouted. Emma squinted and thought for a moment. "You each must find a different color bucket of paint." Emma said.

"On it!" Both guys said. Then they ran off in different directions.

"Don't just leave me here..awwww!" Emma said sitting on the floor.

"Found one!" Reed said while looking at the blue paint on top of the thinker statue. Reed started climbing but Fred appeared.

"That paint's mine!" Fred shouted as he started climbing.

"No way I saw it first!" Reed shouted. But Fred was faster, they both met at the top. Fred reached for the paint as Reed tackled Fred but Fred still remained holding onto the statue and the paint. Reed then pulled out his hairspray out and sprayed Fred in the eyes. He screamed and fell as Reed grabbed the paint and went back down. Then raced to Emma.

Richy found the red paint behind "the scream" painting and brought it back to Emma as Reed came back with the blue paint as well.

"Yay now we are in an alliance!" Emma shouted. The boys high fived.

"Now let's go to that Mona Lisa!" Emma cheered. The trio raced till they arrived. For their team Miko brought the green, and Paula brought the black. Red came into view as she pulled Paula away from the group.

Meanwhile, the other team had Katie with green, Dolly with brown, Simon with the red, and Dolan with the black.

"Okay, Paula you did good with that paint but if Chris askes, I found that paint, okay?" Red hissed.

"Yep!" Paula said. Red glared then looked at her group.

"Come on people, hurry up!" Red shouted. Emma smiled.

"Shut up, Wolfe!" Emma snapped back. Red's eye twitched.

*_Conefessional- Red- hate that name*_

In Elementary school, people called me Wolfe and it bothered me so much! Emma messed with the wrong person!

~End~

Team junk trunks:

"Come on!" Katie said while looking at herself in a hand mirror.

"All we need is sky color!" Dolly said.

"What color?!" Simon smirked.

"Sky color!" Dolly said glaring at Simon.

"You mean blue!" Katie said raising a brow while putting on an extra coat of lipstick. Dolan jotted something down in his notebook.

"B-Blu?" Dolly spat out.

" Yeah, it's the color of the sky!" Simon said while adjusting his glasses.

"It's called sky I thought, are yall' messin' with me?" Dolly said.

"No it's called blue." Katie said.

"You must be dumber than a doorknob!" Simon said to himself. Baily rounded the corner with the blue paint and Linen had the brown. All the teamates came together.

Team Mountain Climbers:

"We have to draw Chris, he likes himself so much that we have to win!" Miko said. Everyone agreed and started painting.

The junk trunks:

"Lets paint me!" Katie said.

"Yeah, we'll use sky color!" Simon smirked. Dolly frowned.

"Okay, Katie pose for us!" Mia said.

The two teams painted and painted then Chris finally yelled " Time's up!".

"Team Climbers whatcha' got?" Chris asked.

"We call it Chris de cool!" Emma said stepping aside revealing a perfect picture of Chris's face.

"It's...its beautifu!" Chris said tearing up.

"Team junk show me yours!" Chris said with a sniffle.

"We call ours, Katie!" Katie said dramatically while looking off into the distance.

Katie stepped aside revealing a green blobby...thing.

"It's...horrible, you guys lose, Climbers win, onto part two.. To the Eiffel Tower.

Katie walked away sobbing.

*_Confessional-Katie-Is that what they think of me as!_

Katie cried making her makeup drip down her face.

"If I'm a gross alien thing in their eyes, then a gross alien I shall be" Katie said while sobbing. She grabbed a bag and started applying green makeup.

~End~

"Okay, Everyone's here except Katie! The challenge, climb the Tower all the way to the top. Grab the flag and bring it down back here, first team who does that wins immunity. Catch! All teamates much touch the flag before bringing it down. Team Climbers won so the people who got the paint don't have to touch the flag. Go!" Chris said.

"So we get to stay down here?" Richy said.

"Yep, just cheer your team on!" Chris said.

"Go Red!" Paula said.

"What, no i got the paint!" Red said smiling.

"But...ohhhhhhhhhh" Paula said sighing.

"Okay team let's climb! Emma said while touching the cold metal. Meanwhile, the other team reached the elevator.

"With this we have to win!" Blaze said pressing " Top Floor" button.

" Yeahhhhh." Simon said as the elevator stopped.

"What's going on!" Beta shouted as the lights turned to a dark red. A green head slowly rised.

"BLLAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!" The green monster screamed as Katie started laughing and everyone recognized the makeup.

"Katie, I thought you were a germy monster!" James said.

"Oh, well that's what all of you think of me as so what's the difference!" Katie shouted angrily.

"We were trying to make an abstract painting, but pysco boy over here ruined it!" Mia said glaring at Beta who was shoving his hand down his throat.

"So did you stop the elevator?" Baily asked.

"No, it just made my entrance more scarier!" Katie said using a henke to wipe off the makeup.

"Then who stopped the elevator?" Blaze asked looking at Baily.

"I didn't do it, but it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" Baily said as everyone gasped except for Fred who was kissing his biceps in the corner.

"No need for evidence or interrogation." Simon whispered as the group huddled around him.

"Who did it, nerd?" Mia asked quietly so Fred couldn't hear.

"Well it was that arrogant jock of course!" Simon whispered loudly, Fred who was off in the corner didn't even pay attention to the giant huddle or the whispers, he just kissed his muscles. James wriggled out of the huddle.

"GERRMMMSSSSS everywhere!" He shouted. Fred ignored that too.

"Wow, he really is a fool!" Blaze whispered.

"So, Simon, how do you know he did it?" Baily asked.

"I was the only one paying attention, that jock straight up punched the controls!" Simon yelled.

"Sabotage!" Beta screamed loudly so Fred finally noticed the group.

"What's going on?!" Fred demanded.

"The power went out." Mia said looking at the controls crackle electricity.

"Oh, who care, I don't!" Fred said going back to kissing.

"Learn some grammer jock strap." Blaze muttered.

"Simon, can you fix this?" Baily asked.

"I'm not real good with electric stuff, but I'll try!" Simon said confidently. Dolan jotted stuff down in his notebook.

*_Confessional-Simon- Too easy_

Every one here is so dumb. Oh im terrible at electric stuff, ha! Electricity is my strong suit! While no one was paying attention, I switched some wires around in the buttons to stop the elevator! So, I just made my team lose! Score 1 me, rest of team 0.

~End~

Team Climbers:

"Got it!" Maiah yelled at the top. "Hurry up, team!" She smiled.

"Hold on, dude, like almost there!" Jake said with epic parkour skills. Paula and Emma made it top the top shortly after, Jake. Everyone touched the flag.

"Let's get this baby down!" Paula said as Maiah climbed down fastly with the flag. Emma attached her hair to a metal part and lowered herself down to the next metal platform. Once to the platform, Emma repeated the step.

"Ok, almost there!" Emma said as Jake and Maiah reached the ground. Then Paula made it to the ground and then a few minuets later, Emma.

"With that, Team Mountain Climbers win the first official challenge!" Chris said. The whole team cheered.

"Ugh, the other team won already!" Mia said in frustration as she heard the distant cheers.

"Got it!" Simon said as the elevator lowered down to the ground. Everyone got out and joined the others.

"Team junk trunks, see you at elimination on the back of the boat, I call it the elimination deck cause I'm so creative!" Chris said.

"Team Mountain Climbers go to that cafe' over there for some warm crapes, baguette, and coffee! Enjoy you reward!" Chris said.

Team Climbers cheered and started walking to the cafe'.

"Miko, alliance with me and Paula, got it!" Red said in the crowd of cheering banshees.

"Um...ok!" Miko said.

"Excellent!" Red whispered.

Team junk trunks walked to the boat and went to there cabins.

"Losing the first challenge blows!" Baily said.

"Yeah and it's all cause of Fred!" Blaze screamed.

"Im eliminating him!" Mia said.

"The best part is, Fred has no idea." Simon whispered evilly behind them.

_Elimination Time!_

"Okay campers, one by one go into the janitor's closet and write a X with the red sharpie on the player you want gone. Pretty simple. Then you listen quietly for the results, person with the most votes gets thrown overboard into the boat of losers where they will be driven away. They may return though!" Chris said as the contestants started voting.

_Elimination confessionals:_

Dolan glared at his notepad, then at the contestants pictures, he picked up the marker and drew an X.

"It's quite obvious who I'm voting for!" Mia said drawing an X.

"Everyone else is voting for him, so i will too!" Simon said.

"He ruined my beautiful complection!"Katie said.

"Next time, don't scare me with your germy creature!" James said while using a cleanex to pick up the marker.

~End~

"Ok the results are in! It was not very shocking considering the circumstances. So when I hand you a bag with a souvenir in it your safe! Safe are, Dolan, James,Baily, Blaze, Mia, and Simon. Now people with one vote, Dolly, and Beta! Now its between the two people with multiple votes." Chris said while throwing bags of random stuff. Mia opened hers first.

"A statue of the Eiffel Tower cool!" Mia exclaimed as the rest got the same thing.

"How did me get votes?!" Fred said astonished.

"Katie your on the chopping block for going on a rampage and scaring people with a monster face...thing. Fred your on the chopping block because you broke the elevator causing your team to lose." Chris said holding one, final bag.

"What!?" Fred screamed in anger.

"The final bag goes to..." Chris began.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katie had a mouth open

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fred was biting his nails

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two leaned in with nervous sweats

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

"Katie." Chris said tossing the bag to her.

"Yes!" Katie said while hugging her tower statue.

"What?!" Fred screamed with rage as chef grabbed him. He tried to squirm out but Chef threw him into the boat of losers and then he jumped down into it and drove Fred into the distance.

"Contestants go to your cabins, you are dismissed." Chris said as the campers walked away.

"Well that was the first voting ceremony and the first location! New friends, enemies, alliances, and crushes were formed! Find out what will happen next time on Total Drama Around The World!"

**Eliminated: Fred**

**Votes: **

**Dolan: Katie**

**Katie: Beta**

**Beta: Fred**

**Fred: Katie**

**Dolly: Fred**

**Mia: Fred**

**Simon: Fred**

**Blaze: Dolly**

**Baily: Fred**

**James: Katie**

**Team Mountain Climbers: Miko, Red, Paula, Emma, Reed, Richy, Maiah,Jake, Linen**

**Team Junk Trunks: Mia, Katie, Dolly, Baily, Blaze, Simon, Beta, James, Dolan**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Yep Fred is gone because after a little thinking I really didn't like Fred I thought of him to much the same as Lightning so with the power of my typing I got rid of him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this(in my opinion) is way better than my other story thanks to a couple of people who gave me tips and shown me the ropes. If you have any tips, feedback, or constructive criticism please send me some. Hope you enjoyed! :D see yah next time!<strong>


	4. A Very Cold Christmas indeed!

**Hi, I'm trying to get as much done as I can over break so I thought why not wright another chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Around The World Again! Last time, <em>we<em> discovered when personalities meet its a big mess. When we had a challenge, the teams painted portraits! One was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, the other was a _hideous_ bast. Then we had to climb the Eiffel Tower to retreive a flag. While the climbers _took_ the _actual_ climbing route, the junks got stuck in an elevator thanks to Simon's sneakyness. What will happen when we go to the frozen tundra? What will happen to Emma's _and_ Red's alliances in the challenge. Find out today on Total Drama Around The _World _Again!" Chris said.

*Theme song plays*

Team Mountain Climbers(boys):

"Yaaaaawwwww" Richy yawned while getting up out of bed.

"Must you yawn so loud!" Reed said while getting up too. "Everyone else is still _sleeping_ and it's still dark outside!"

"Who cares, we need to discuss the alliance!" Richy whispered.

"Fine, but why are we in alliance with Emma again?" Reed asked.

"Because she's competetive, with her in our alliance, we'll have to make it to the finale together!" Richy exlaimed.

"Hmm, I thought I saw you with googliy eyes towards her?" Reed said smiling.

"Pff, no, it's cause I wanted her in our alliance, duh!" Richy said in defense.

"Fine, now that we're up, let's talk strategy on the main deck." Reed said.

"Okay, but let me...go get something first." Richy said while bursting out of the room.

"If you had to go so bad, you could of just said so!" Reed said, walking to the main deck.

*_Confessional- Richy- Maybe I do...*_

Ok, so yeah, I may have a tiny crush on Emma. I mean, that hair is so luscious and long. Her eyes seem to sparkle every time I look at her. And her cheeks, oh her cheeks are the best. The cheekbones line her face perfectly and when she smiles her dimples come out. Richy started dazing off.

~End~

*Co_nfessional-Emma- Ah,Richy*_

I'm up this early because I heard my alliance members fiddling about. Anyways, can I just say how cute that biker, Richy is. I know he's not really a biker but he looks like one from the 80's. Anyways, his hair is so slick, his cheekbones are the best, and his nose makes his face complete. Guess how lucky I am...extremly! He's in my alliance eeeeekkk. Emma squealed and fell back. She arose shortly after. I heard they're on the main deck so I need him to be my boy friend. Anyways, Red and _Paula_ are gone so in a bit skeptical.

~End~

Main Deck:

"Get out of here, we were here first!" Red screamed to Reed and Richy as Emma arrived on the main deck.

"What's going on here!?" Emma said as she saw Miko, Red, Paula,Reed and Richy having some kind of argument.

"Oh, great, Rapunzel's here." Red complained. The moon and stars illuminated the deck but it was still fairly dark.

"I overheard my alliance was meeting at this deck so I came to join, got a problem with that Wolfe?" Emma said while standing by her alliance. Red's eye twitched as she breathed heavily.

"Listen, my alliance decided to meet here first, then your alliance barged in here, so you need to go somewhere else!" Red screamed.

"Ugh, fine, alliance follow me to the mess hall!" Emma said.

"Brrr, it's freezing!" Reed said leaving Red's alliance on the main deck.

"It may be cold out here, but were your going, it's gonna get colder!" Red whispered under her breath.

"Where are you going?" Paula asked.

"Don't worry...I'll be right back." Red said slyly. Red slowly walked back inside the boat then she headed for the mess hall.

"Sup, losers!" Red said at the entrance.

"Red get out of here!" Emma said.

"Oh, I will, it's just Chef told me your not allowed in here!" Red said.

"Your kidding me, right?" Emma said.

"Nope, but he did say you can that walk-in-closet over there!" Red said pointing to a metal door.

"Fine!" Richy said leading his alliance over to the door. He opened it and Red ran over and shoved all three of them in. Then she shut the door and locked it.

"Red!" Emma screamed through the door.

"Sorry, but there can only be one, dominate, alliance on this team!" Red shouted with a wide smile.

"This is a freezer, we're going to freeze to death!" Reed shouted.

"Thats the plan!" Red said punching the thermostat." The tempeture will drop two degrees per hour, have fun!" Red said.

"Red, I'm gonna kill you!" Emma screamed.

"How can you kill me, if your frozen!" Red said while walking away.

"Reddddd!" Emma screamed while pounding on the door.

"It's over, Emma, three more hours till sunrise." Richy said as his breath could be seen. Emma started looking around. She glared at Reed's pockets.

"Reed, what's that in your pocket?" Emma asked.

"My...m...my hairspray!" Reed said shivering. Emma's eyes widened.

"Reed, give it to me." Emma said calmly.

"What?" Reed said confused.

"Give me that hairspray." Emma said a little louder.

"N...no!" Reed said protecting the can.

"I'm gonna say this one more time, give me that hairspray." Emma said even more louder.

"I won't!" Reed screamed.

"Give it!" Emma screamed and lunged for the spray. She tried to pry it out of Reed's hands but Reed held on tight.

"Give it to me! Give it!" Emma screeched like a psyco person. Richy then grabbed Emma and threw her to the other side of the freezer. Then he held her down. She squirmed but Richy had a good grip. Richy then slapped her repeatedly."

"Snap...out...of...it...soldier!" Richy said with each slap. Emma calmed down but still hyperventilated. Emma finally stopped.

"What was that about?!" Richy asked.

"The thought of me dieing this early scared me, I just had an idea of getting out of here, I guess I took it to an extreme." Emma said while shivering.

"So, what is your idea." Reed asked, fixing his hair.

"Your hairspray contains a liquid, right?" Emma asked.

"Well, of course!"

"Then if I spray my hair, the liquid will freeze, creating a big ice block! Then I'll use the ice block as a battering ram and break through the door." Emma said while beaming at her idea.

"Well how long does it take to freeze?" Richy asked.

"I don't really know, that's the problem." Emma said.

"Whatever, it's the only plan we got!" Reed said while spraying Emma's long hair.

"Now we wait." Reed said. Richy smiled towards Emma who gave him a kind smile back.

"It's a start!" Richy cheered in his head. The alliance started talking strategy.

Main Deck:

"Okay so then we'll be at the final three together." Red said discussing a plan with her alliance members.

"Paula whatever I have to do, you do for me, all right?" Red screamed.

"Ummm, ok?" Paula said very uneasily.

"And Miko, who ever we vote for, you vote for, got it!" Red demanded.

"Okay!" Miko said more confidently. Red glared at Paula.

*_Confesional-Red-Ugh...Paula*_

Today, I've discovered that Paula is unwilling and Miko is the exact opposite. Paula needs to go... First. So I will make us lose the challenge then blame it on Paula. Then everything else will role out.

~End~

"Ok, everyone go to bed." Red said while leaving the cold, main deck.

Later in the morning the sun has come up over the horizon and everyone is eating breakfast at the mess hall.

Simon stepped in the mess hall first and lined up to get his food from Chef.

"Umm, is this...food?" Simon asked.

"It's squid intestine mashed together with shark guts, your gonna eat it or your gonna starve!" Chef screamed putting the pink blob on Simon's tray. He sat down at his team's table.

"This food is like unearthly dude!" Jake said relieving his blob. Everyone else recieved their food with their "eewwss" and "grosses".

"Hey, where's Emma, Reed, and Richy?"Maiah asked.

"I don't know?" Red asked.

Freezer:

"Emma look!" Richy said pointing towards her hair. Sure enough, her hair was one ,giant, block of ice." Let's knock this door down!" Reed screamed. The boys grabbed the ice block and rammed it against the metal door. It made a large sound, but the door didn't budge and the ice block shattered.

"Great." Emma said as she started to cry.

"WHAM!" A sound was heard.

"Omg, like what was that!" Katie screamed.

"Haven't heard a sound that loud since my pa ate to much gravy at thanksgivin'!" Dolly chuckled.

" It came from inside that metal door over there!" Paula shouted as she unlocked the door and three cold figures stepped out.

"Richy, Emma,and Reed!" Everyone but Red shouted in unison.

"And Reed!" Red said a little late.

Emma stood there, wide eyed at Red. Paula closed the freezer.

"You!" Emma screamed. She lunged at Red and tackled her to the floor. Emma threw punches as Red choked Emma.

"You two, break it up!" Chris shouted prying Emma away.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That witch locked me in the freezer!" Emma said. While Chris was talking, Team Junk Trunks was talking amongst themselves.

"This food looks exactly like the grub we have at the farm!" Dolly exclaimed while slurping the blob down all at once.

"Mm mm good eatin'!" Dolly said slamming her fist on the table. The slam caused Dolan's food to splash in Katie's face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed wiping the glop off her face. Her face turned red with rage.

"Chris!" She shouted loudly.

"Yes, Katie?" Chris said while rolling his eyes.

"I hate my team, and I demand to switch!" Katie shouted. Her team looked at her with hurt expressions on their faces.

"Okay, you switch with Maiah!" Chris said as Katie walked over to the Mountain Climbers' table. Maiah looked shocked, but then switched tables. This caused a huge uproar.

"Hey, I want to switch teams too!" Blaze shouted.

"Yeah, what gives, why did Katie get to, I want a team switch too!" Simon shouted.

"Enough!" Chris shouted as everyone immediately grew silent.

"No one ever asked for a team switch so I didn't give anyone anything, this was a one time thing, okay!" Chris shouted angrly.

"Now Red, Emma, Richy, and Reed don't have to participate in the challenge, and if you lose, they're safe from being voted off!" Chris said as Red groaned.

"Chris, that's so unfair!" Red shouted as Emma smiled.

"Don't lock anyone else anywhere or your insta-eliminated!" Chris said.

"Ok." Red said sadly.

"Eat your chow, we have arrived at our destination, meet me on the main dock in ten minutes!" Chris said.

"Wow, old man showed his claws!" Red said while sitting back down.

"Welc...w...welcome to the team." Richy said still cold.

"Oh, why thank you...Sir!" Katie said while blushing.

*_Confessional-Katie- He will be mine!*_

That new team switch is the best! That guy is C-U-T-E cute! I will date him at any costs!

~End~

"So, what's your name?" Katie asked Richy.

"Uhhh...Richy." Richy said slowly.

"Richy, Rich-y, you must have money...your perfect!" Katie said smiling.

"What is going on?" Richy said nervously.

"Date me!" Katie said.

"Uhhh..." Richy said backing away from Katie. Emma frowned.

"He can't date you!" She screamed.

"Why can't I, is there a law?" Katie said.

"Erm...no, but uhhhh." Emma said realizing she was in a trap.

"Then he's mine!" Katie said linking arms with Richy.

"Unless there is something Emma wants to say." Richy said glaring at Emma widely. Emma stood there, looking uneasy.

"Um...nope! Totally fine! You guys have fun!" Emma said.

"Great, no problems then...ok! Come on Richy, let's form an alliance!" Katie said.

"Oh, sorry, he's in MY alliance." Emma said.

"Not anymore!" Katie said."Come on Rich!" Emma had her mouth open.

*_Confessional-Emma- I can't believe it!*_

Emma sobbed in her her hands. First she..*sniffle*..Came onto my team. Next, she steals my kinda boyfriend. Then she...*sniff*...takes him outta my alliance! Richy and Katie are going down!

Richy-Seriously?!

Okay I know what I did was bad...but I was waiting for her to say that she was in love with ME. But no dice, now she hates me. I gotta get out of Katie's alliance and back into Emma's. Then I have to break up with Katie and hook up with Emma! Ugh I'm in a mess right now.

"Richy, I know you, Emma, and Reed are gonna be here, alone. But if you try to hook up with her, I'll show everyone this!" Katie said revealing a black book.

"No, you can't!" Richy pleaded.

"Fine, just stay with me and don't date her, got it!" Katie screamed.

"You can't show her my...diary!" Richy screamed.

"Then keep dating me, and stay away from Emma!" Katie repeated.

"Fine." Richy said.

"See you after the challenge, baby!" Katie said walking to the main deck. Richy groaned.

"Ok, contestants, use this ramp and step on the ice." Chris said as nearly almost everyone slipped on the ice.

"Okay, where are we now, Chris?" Mia asked.

"The lovely, Antartica!" Chris explained.

"It..It's free...freezing here!" Baily shouted.

"Yep but since IRL Christmas is about here, we are being festive!" Chris said.

"By doing what exactly?" Blaze asked.

"Glad you asked, Team Climbers will dress up as Santa and Team Junk will dress up as elves!" Chris exclaimed.

"Um, no thank you!" Katie said.

"Yes, it's the only way you'll stay warm!" Chris said showing fat Santa costumes and elf costumes with tight tights."Now, go get changed!" Chris said giving everyone their costume. Dolan wrote stuff down and observed everyone's expressions.

Team Junk came out I their elf costumes first.

"I don't want to where this, it has so many...GERMSS!" James screamed trying to run from himself.

"I don't why your so ungrateful, this is great!" Beta screamed while jumping up and down making the golden bells jingle.

"Man, I had to trade out my hiking boots for these weird elf shoes!" Maiah said while trying to walk in her new shoes.

"These tights are too...tight!" Simon complained.

"Man, these are as tight as the bungee across the street!" Dolly remarked.

"I hate my life." Blaze said. Then the Santa's came out.

"These suits are so fat, I can't see!" Katie said.

"I can't believe Emma doesn't have to do this!" Red complained.

"Cheer up! At least this helps spread the Christmas spirt!" Paula said punching Red's arm. Red grumbled.

"Okay challenge time! It's a simple one, all you have to do Is play capture the flag! On the ice! You can also use snow on both your sides to make snowballs and throw it at each other! Fun! The flags will be presents since I'm so festive! Pick your sides!" Chris said.

The contestants walked on a large patch of ice with a white line dividing it. The Climbers took the right half and the Junks took the left.

"If you fall in the water, or get tagged your out of the challenge, for good!" Chris said. "Annndddd Go!" Chris shouted.

"What like water?" Jake asked.

"This water!" Chris said as Chef punched the ice. The ice then cracked and everyone hugged the ground as the ice divided in the middle.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" Baily said. She then lept over the water onto the other side. She slipped past Paula and Miko but Red then tagged her.

"Hey, how is it fair that they have more people?" Katie complained.

"Well, RED locked your teamates in a fridge, so RED made it that they didn't have to participate in the challenge, so you can thank RED for that!" Chris said. Red growled.

"Red, I'm gonna kill you!" Katie screamed shoving Red in the water. Red climbed out with blue, lips.

"Ka...Kati...Katie!" Red screamed.

"Meanwhile Mia and Maiah rushed them at once while Maiah slipped and got tagged, Mia touched the present before Miko tagged her. While everyone Blaze ran across and joined the crowd, pretending she was on their team. She walked back slowly, picked up the present, and walked slowly back to her side.

But just before she crossed, Paula caught Blaze and tagged her. Beta then had a chance. He swiftly dodged everyone and grabbed the present then headed back quickly. But Katie tagged him.

."We're dropping like flies!" Simon shouted.

"Flies...where... so much germs!" James screamed.

"I say we chuck James over to the present!" Simon demanded.

"What?!" James screamed.

"Then Dolan distracts them, and right after I throw James, I'll help Dolan!" Simon said.

"Okay, that's fi-" James started but was then hit in the face with a snowball.

"Germs!" He screamed.

"But first, whe'll cream these fools in a snowball fight!" Simon shouted as he started making his own snowball. He then threw one towards Katie, it hit her in the face.

"Okay, your going down!" Katie screamed as both teams made a snow fort, each with a little window. The teams threw snowball after snowball but nothing really hit anything.

"These snowballs aren't doing a thing, we need to stuff them with something hard!" Simon said as Dolan and James nodded in agreement.

"What about the ice?" Dolan said as the other two boys gasped.

"What?" Dolan asked.

"You never talk!" James said.

"Whatever, let's stuff these snowballs with ice!" Dolan said chipping at the ice until a piece broke off. Then he stuffed it in ten snowballs and chucked them one after the other at the other team's fort, collapsing it.

"Let me try one, James give me a snowball!" Simon said as he handed him one.

Simon then chucked it and it quickly hit there own snow fort.

"Man, Simon!" James said.

"Me! It was you who sabotaged the snowball!" Simon said.

"What?!" James complained. All of a sudden cheers from the other team was heard.

"You two were too busy fighting, that the other team grabbed the present!" Dolan said. Team Junk Trunks looked at the trio with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Team Mountain Climbers win again, Team Junk Trunks, see you at elimination!" Chris said.

Elimination Time!

_Elimination Confessionals-_

"I'm voting James, he's so annoying with his germs!" Mia said.

"Erg I hate Simon!" James yelled making a huge X.

"I know who's getting the boot, but I don't want to say!" Dolan said marking someone.

"I guess I'll vote for him, he doesn't seem of much use in further challenges," Baily said.

"I think I heard Simon say that James sabotaged soooo..." Maiah said.

~End~

"Mhhhhmmmm, mmmmhhhmmm, mmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmmm." Chris said while reading the votes."Well, the votes weren't that close but hey when I hand you a souvenir bag your safe with no votes. Maiah, Mia, Baily,Blaze, Beta, Dolan." Chris said while tossing the bags to the safe contestants. Inside was a snow globe with a mini Santa.

"Cowrl!" Beta said while shoving the snow globe in his mouth.

"Person safe with one vote is Dolly!" Chris said as she ran up and claimed her bag. "Now it's down to the people with multiple votes, Simon and James and the person safe is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Simon adjusted his glasses

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

James was wide eyed

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

It showed the two. Simon fiddled with his nails as James looked worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Simon."

Simon recieved a bag as James' sad expression turned angry.

"Simon is a traitor, don't trust him, he'll trick all of you!" James said as he was thrown overboard. Then Chef drove him away.

"That traitor is spreading the blame, don't listen to him!" Simon said as his team looked at him nervously but then shrugged.

"Two down and a ton more to go, find out what happens next time on Total Drama Around The World Again!" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated: James<strong>

**Votes:**

**Simon: James**

**James: Simon**

**Dolan: James**

**Maiah: James**

**Mia: James**

**Baily:James**

**Beta: Simon**

**Blaze: Dolly**

**Dolly: Simon**

Eliminated Contestants order:

Fred(20th)

James(19th)

So the Germaphobe is gone, Yep. I felt he would be a really an annoying charater and have repeated "germ" issues. So yeah next episode will probably be out before the new year but I can't keep that promise since I might be getting Super Smash Bros for Christmas and I'm gonna play it, a lot. So hope you enjoyed and adios.


	5. Ahhhh! Zombiewood!

**Here we go, I have been reading other OC stories and have picked up a few things, the chapter might come out a little later though because the length I've been trying to work on.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Around The World Again! Today, is a very...adventurous episode I predict...You'll see why later... Anyways, the contestants are getting in some heat with each other and it's gonna get even deeper today! So sit back, and get ready to watch so awesomeness!"<p>

*Theme song*

**Team Moutain Climbers:**

"See Red, this is the true meaning of awesome, on the deck and chatting with your team while watching the sun come up over the beautiful ocean horizon!" Paula smiled happily on the guard rail of the ship.

"Too salty." Red muttered with her arms crossed.

"I do have to admit, REED!" Emma shouted to Richy.

"Waking up this early was actually worth it, I mean at least there is still some things you can enjoy.

"Actually, I can't admire it because my stomach is upset!" Reed complained while clutching his stomach.

"Uhhhh Reed?"

"I'm fine!"

"Your green, no your not!"

"No I'm not!" Reed said rushing to the side of the boat.

"No, barf on Richy!" Emma said as Reed spit up chunks into the water.

"Oh, God...now I have to..." Red said as she barfed too. Then Paula, Katie, and Miko poured it overboard.

"Emma, please forgive me!" Richy said while walking over to her.

"Only if you join my alliance again and dump Katie then date me!" Emma said while throwing her arms In the air.

"I...can't." Richy said sadly.

"Tell me why!" Emma screamed as distant barfs could be heard.

"I can't..." Richy said again.

"Fine then, your going down!" Emma said kicking him in the shin and walking to the other side of the boat...alone. As Emma walked she heard Katie say "Richy!" in the backround.

"Grrrr!" Emma screamed in frustration.

*_Confessional-Emma-Two can play that game*_

Richy thinks he sooooo cool with that popstar! Well, I want him...I'm jealous aren't I. Emma cried in her palm. Wait! I will make him jealous! Hahaha!

*_Confessional-Richy- Im the worst*_

Emma hates me! But what's in that diary is worse than what I'm going through. I swear once Katie's off, Emma will be mine!

~End~

"Hey dude, I'm like sensing some negative vibes from you." Jake said comforting Emma.

"Hey, im not negative!" Emma said.

"You like are, I can feel it!" Jake said.

"Rude!" Emma screamed walking away.

Linen was against a wall knitting like always, Jake went over to him as Linen looked up and smiled. Jake then helped Linen knit.

"Why is it so salty here?" Miko exclaimed while sniffing the air.

"I believe it's the Pacific Ocean!" Paula exclaimed.

"Reed." Emma screamed loudly so everyone gathered around.

"Yes, Emma?" Reed asked.

"Will you*gulp*go out with me?" Emma asked eyes shut.

"Sure, why not!" Reed said.

"Awwwww!" Paula said with sparkles in her eyes.

"What?!" Richy said.

"Rich, don't worry about them, we're together now so no need to get nervous!" Katie said. Richy had a mouth open. Emma smiled as she held Reed's hand.

"Let that drama play out, I gotta start making this team lose!" Red said. The team continued to talk.

**Team Junk Trunks(girls):**

*CLONK!* Maiah lept out of bed and left to take a shower. Dolly got out of bed too.

"Yeeeeehaaaaawwwww, ride em' cowboy!" She screamed.

"Ow!" Mia shouted as she hit her head on the bunk above her.

"Listen, you cow! Stop waking me up!" Mia shouted as Baily and Blaze got up.

"Well it's only healthy to get up early!" Dolly shouted.

"Is your barn made of wood?" Blaze asked.

"Heck ya!" Dolly said.

"After this game is over, tell me wher you live so we can have...a sleepover." Blaze said.

"Of course!" Dolly said happily.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Blaze whispered.

"What?" Dolly asked.

"Nothing!" Blaze said.

"Hey Dolly you know what the cure for the new diesese jerkinessitis is?" Baily asked chuckling.

"What?"

"Punches." Baily said as she punched Blaze in the face.

"Ow!" Blaze screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Dolly shouted as she threw multiple punches at Blaze. Mia and Baily laughed.

"Get off me you jerk!" Blaze said throwing a punch at Dolly.

"Lissin' missy, you did not need to do that!" Dolly screamed. Blaze stood up with a black eye and bruises everywhere.

"Look what you did to me!" Blaze screamed knocking Dolly to the ground.

"I hate yew!" Dolly screamed.

"Im taking a darn shower!" She said leaving the room.

"Good!" Blaze said, then she lit a match and glared at it. Mia started playing guitar.

"Hey, your really good!" Baily exclaimed.

"Really, no I'm not that good." Mia said glaring at Baily with compassion.

"It's true, you are!" Baily said.

"Thanks!" Mia said.

"So you want to...form an alliance?" Baily asked sure.

"Sure, let's get a head start on the mess hall!" Mia said putting her guitar away and running out the door. Baily followed.

**Team Junk Trunks(boys):**

"Perfect, the potion is almost complete!" Simon whispered.

"What?" Beta asked.

"Nothing!" Simon replied.

"Can't believe two of the boys are gone!" Dolan said then wrote stuff down in his notebook.

"Let's go to the mess hall, it's about time to eat," Simon said while looking out their window.

"Ok!" Beta screamed. Once they arrived everyone was already there. Chef wasn't there and all the trays were distributed with a single egg on them.

"These eggs aren't cooked, they're raw!" Katie complained. Emma walked over to Richy, egg in hand.

"Here Richy!" She said crashing the egg In his hair.

"Not the hair!" Richy yelled looking around. He grabbed Katie and kissed her. Emma cringed but then kissed Reed.

"Grrrr!" The two shouted at each other.

"Hey, where's Chris and Chef?" Maiah asked.

"Who knows, and who cares!" Red shouted.

"Hmmm, let's search for clues!" Miko said flipping off the table bench and scanning floor.

"I found a letter!" Baily shouted as everyone gathered around her.

"Contestants, we are docked at are next location, but I have some bad news. I'll explain more in the werehouse across from where we are docked." Baily read.

"Well let's go!"Simon said while Beta swallowed his egg. The contestants ran off the boat and into a large city. They went in a warehouse.

"Another letter!" Paula said.

"Contestants, a zombie apocalypse has broke out! I need your help. Whatever team finds the antidote first,wins! The first hint: The starry sidewalk." Paula read.

"Zombies?!" Maiah asked with a gulp.

"Oh, please it's just one of Chris's pranks!" Red shouted. Just then a green figure broke through the window and dragged Red out.

"Helpppp!" Red screamed but then disappeared in the green moaners.

"Let's go!" Dolan shouted. Everyone pushed out the doors as zombies were on both sides.

"Hurry!" Emma shouted.

"Wait, we are in teams,you guys go somewhere else!" Mia shouted as her team ran a bit faster. The zombies stumbled behind the hoard of contestants.

"Why don't you go somewhere else!" Emma said directed to Richy.

"Emma for the last time I'm sorry!" Richy pleaded.

"Richy, don't talk to her!" Katie shouted.

"Hey, this is your fault, let him talk!" Emma shouted as the group left them. Katie, Richy, and Reed stayed. They walked at a slower pace so the zombies wouldn't catch them.

"Listen Richy, come with me!" Emma said. Katie glared at Richy madly.

"Sorry, Emma," Richy said as Katie smiled happily. Reed sprayed his hair.

"Well Emma and I are obviously the better couple, I mean Im the most beautiful one here!" He exclaimed as Katie gasped.

"No your not, you Brit, I am!" Katie shouted as Emma and Richy argued over the loud moans of the zombies.

"Shut up, I am! I mean look at my cheekbones!" Reed said.

"Look, two swords!" Richy shouted over all the noise. Emma and Katie picked them up.

"Woah, the Hollywood sign!" Reed exlaimed. Emma looked up and glared at it.

"There's something glowing on top of the H!" She said.

"You think it's the antidote?" Reed asked.

"It's are best bet, let's go!" Reed shouted as everyone started to run but Emma.

"Come on Emma!" Reed said as the others stopped. Emma's hair was being trampled on by the horde of zombies.

"Reed, just leave her." Richy said. Emma's eyes widened with anger.

"You can't just do that!" She shouted.

"I can, and I will," Richy said while walking away. Emma then grunted and pulled her hair out from under the zombies feet, making some tumble to the ground.

"Im going alone!" Emma shouted running off in a diffrent direction.

"Emma can I come?" Reed asked.

"No, I just want to be alone!" Emma said while leaving in the shadows.

"Whatever, she'll probs die!" Richy said.

*_Confessional-Reed-How rude*_

Okay, the day I met Richy he was cool. But now he using words like "Whatever" and "Probs" and he's just being plain rude. It's Katie's fault, definitly, but I have to figure out the blackmail she's using, then somehow use it against her. Never thought I'd be the one to fix things.*Sigh*

~End~

**Team Junk Trunks: **

"In there!" Maiah shouted as zombies. They ran inside a film lot in set 1. It was a tropical jungle.

"Cool, let's just wait this stupid thing over!" Mia shouted. Blaze admired the torches on the wall.

"Anyone here that?" Beta asked.

"You here lots of things," Simon said.

"No it sounds li-" Beta was cut off by an explorer dressed zombie jumping from a plant. It dragged him in the fake vegetation.

"BANG" "BANG" pounded on the door as more zombies popped up out of no where.

"Well open the door!" Dolly screamed.

"No!" Dolan shouted.

"Dolly's right, do you want to be zombie chow, or do you wanna see who's at the door?" Simon said.

"Fine!" Baily shouted. She opened the door and more zombies appeared.

"Nice going, Einstein!" Blaze shouted at Dolly. Dolly had an embarrassed look on her face. The zombies surrounded them and closed in.

**The rest of Team Mountain Climbers:**

"Starry sidewalk?" Paula asked. Linen then pointed to a sidewalk with tons of stars on it. The group ran over to it.

"It has like celebrity names on it!" Jake said. Miko picked up the letter.

"Since I thought the zombies were too much, I have brought you the last letter, the antidote is on the Hollywood signs, but you'll have to figure out what letter it is!" Miko read, then tossed the letter behind him.

"Let's go to that sign, I mean we're safe, right?" Maiah asked.

"Should be!" Paula said as the group turned around. While reading the letter, A horde of zombies have trapped them against the wall.

"That's so like awful!" Jake screamed.

**Reed, Katie, Richy:**

"Are we there yet?" Katie said while panting.

"I agree, this hill is too steep!" Reed complained.

"We're almost there!" Richy said impatiently while looking behind himself cautiously. There must have been 5,000 zombies chasing them.

"Finally, we made it!" Katie said while resting against the D.

"These letters are way bigger than I thought!" Reed exclaimed.

"Let's go to the H...hurry!" Richy ordered. Once a the big H, the three started climbing the ladder. Below them zombies crowded around the base of the ladder.

"Can zombies climb?!" Katie asked.

"No, dumbo, they can't!" Richy screamed. Reed dropped his jaw. Then the zombies started climbing the ladder.

"Who's the dumbo now?!" Katie said.

"Just shut up and keep climbing!" Richy shouted as they almost made it to the top.

The wind blew everyone's hair around as they reached the top.

"Look who decided to show up," Emma said as her hair flowed in the wind and her sword was in her hand.

"Emma?!" Richy shouted.

"You became really nasty, Richy, I heard you on the ladder." Emma said.

"Who cares, just get the antidote!" Richy said.

"Grrrr!" Emma growled as she knocked Richy out with the handle of her sword.

"Hey, you do not knock my boyfriend out with a sword!" Katie said while getting out her own.

"Ummm, are you guys going to have a sword duel?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Katie replied, eyes still on Emma.

"Why did you have to steal my boyfriend!" Emma shouted swinging her sword as Katie knocked it back with hers.

"He wasn't yours in the first place!" Katie said as both girls swung the sword at the same time. It made a "CLANG!" sound and both girls had to step back a little. Reed pushed the zombies on the ladder away.

"You turned him into a monster!" Emma shouted as she swung, and it was dodged.

"I made him perfect!" Katie shouted as both girls kept swinging and dodging.

"Why does he want you!" Emma shouted.

"Because I'm holding him against his will, with his diary!" Katie shouted.

"What?" Emma said sadly but with a hint of rage, she also had lowered her sword.

"Oops!" Katie said running to Emma, hitting her, and knocking her almost off the H. Katie pressed her sword against Emma, as Emma used all her strength to lift the sword.

"So that's why he keeps saying I can't, because of you!" Emma shouted lifting the sword up and getting back on her feet. Richy woke up and grabbed the zombie antidote. He flicked a switch and all the zombies stopped.

"That was easy," Richy said. A helicopter came from the sky and dropped a ladder to the H. The four climbed up and in. The contestants who "died" we're sitting there, talking. Chris was driving the helicopter.

"Congratulations Team Mountain Climbers you won your third challenge in a row!" Chris said. The other team groaned and glared at Dolly.

"I saved the world!" Richy cheered.

"Not really, those zombies were interns, did you notice how none of them actually bit you?" Chris said.

"Well!" Richy yelled. The contestants arrived at the boat and went to there cabins, except for team Junk Trunks.

"Okay, Team Junk Trunks your not doing so hot, pick up the slack and go vote!" Chris shouted.

*_Confessional-Voting*_

"I'm voting out cowgirl, she trapped us!" Mia shouted.

"Dolly!" Simon shouted.

"Finally, everyone will agree with me!" Blaze said.

"Y,know that scientist agreed with me, he convinced the group! If he didn't then no one would have done it!" Dolly said.

~End~

"Well, someone beat someone by a landslide! When I hand you a soivener bag, your safe! Mia, Maiah, Blaze, Baily, Beta, and Dolan!" Chris said tossing them a bag.

"Woah, it's a camera statue!" Baily said.

"The tower was better," Blaze said. Baily punched her in the face.

"Now the final two Simon and Dolly! The one going home tonight is...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Dolly bit her lip

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Simon sighed and seem annoyed

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

... Dolly!"

Chris tossed the bag to Simon as Chef grabbed Dolly.

"This is such a darn outrage, I hate this team!" Dolly shouted as she was thrown into the boat of losers.

"Go to sleep, and try not to suck so much anymore!" Chris shouted.

"Well everybody that was a short but action packed episode. Join us next time where we go to Japan, on Total Drama World Around The World Again!"

* * *

><p>Eliminated:<p>

(20th) Grenda

(19th) Fred

(18th) James

(17th) Dolly

Votes:

Dolly:Simon

Simon:Dolly

Beta: Dolly

Mia: Dolly

Baily: Dolly

Blaze: Dolly

Dolan: Dolly

Maiah: Dolly

Teams:

Team Mountain Climbers: Emma, Reed, Red, Paula, Katie, Richy, Miko, Jake, Linen

Team Junk Trunks: Mia, Baily, Maiah, Blaze, Dolan, Beta, Simon

So this Chapter was rushed because I wanted to get it out before the new year. Anyways, I found Dolly extremely annoying so she's gone. Also I made Richy is now a boy toy. Anyways, see you later!


	6. Get your head in the game!

**Well I'm really sorry I couldn't get this out before the new year!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back! Last time we told are interns to dress as zombies and roam around Hollywood. Some contestants fake died and some spilled secrets. Plus there was an epic sword fight! Find out what happens on a japinese game show right now on Total Drama Around The World Again!" Chris shouted as his classic grin showed.<p>

*Theme song plays*

**Team Mountain Climbers:**

"So are we meeting out here every morning?" Paula asked.

"Yes, it is nice to talk with the team not just are genders!" Miko exclaimed while kicking and punching the air.

"Whatever, I don't mind, stop being so pushy Paula!" Red shouted.

"What?!" shouted Paula.

"Woohoo! Never lost a single challenge yet!" Katie screamed as she ran over to Richy and hugged him. Emma scowled.

"Katie, put him down!" Emma shouted.

"Your not my mom so shutup!" Katie said dropping Richy to the floor.

"Your holding Richy against himself! He's like your slave!" Emma shouted.

"Well maybe if he was your boyfriend things could be different!" Katie said.

"He can't be my boyfriend because your black mailing him, if that was off the table then he would definitely choose me!" Emma said.

"Nah-ahwh!" Katie said like a child. Emma gave Katie a I-hate-your-guts-and-I'm-gonna-get-him-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do face. Katie shot back a no-your-not-because-he-will-be-mine-forever-and-there-is-nothing-you-or-anyone-can-do-about-it face.

"Fine, then I'll black mail you!" Emma shouted as she snatched Katie's purse.

"Give that back!" Katie screamed as Emma ran to the edge of the boat.

"No thanks!" Emma giggled while running to the edge.

"Oh, please give it back, it has all my cosmetics and money!" Katie whined while struggling to get it back.

"Katie, stop!" Richy said.

"What are you gonna do if I dont?" Katie said with some attitude.

"I'll put this bleach in your hair!" Richy screamed. Katie gasped.

"Richy, that's so foul! If you do that, I'm going to release my pet rabid squirrel!" Paula said revealing a cage. A furry blob spazed around inside. Richy looked scared.

"Richy, don't worry, because if Paula does that, I'll throw her overboard!" Red threatened.

"What's going on here?" Miko and Reed asked.

"Enough!" Katie shouted pulling out a black book. She flipped to a page.

"I made it on the show! Woohoo, but I will avoid any contact with girls. Boys are cool but girls are dumb. They think they're so smart and pretty when they're the exact opposite. Until next time!" Katie read happily. Emma stood there stunned.

"I...uh...I," Richy sputtered as Emma dropped Katie's purse in the water. Then Richy dumped the Bleach in Katie's hair who screamed and ran off to the bathrooms to wash it off. Then Richy was attacked by a rabid rodent. He screamed in pain as the squirrel scratched him up. Then Red chucked Paula overboard. A "splash" was heard.

*_Confessional-Katie-My hair is white*_

That jerk put bleach in my hair, which turned it all white! Im just glad it doesn't look grainy like old people's. It's slick, it's unique! Maybe I can make this work. At least now Long Hair won't like him.

~End~

Shortly after Paula got back on board with Katie's purse, And Richy removed the squirrel...

"Richy!" Emma screamed as Richy slowly turned around.

"Yes," Richy said.

"I hate you so much!" yelled Emma.

"Emma, I didn't mean what I wrote, it's just-" Richy began but was cut off.

"Forget it Richy! We are never getting together!"****** Emma said coldly.

"Emma please!" Richy begged. Emma ignored him and walked over to Reed.

"Hey, Reed..your still my friend, right?" Emma asked.

"Why of course!" Reed said happily.

*_Confessional-Reed-Putting the brat in Brit brat*_

Oh, Emma. Silly...innocent... Time for me to crush it! Now I know I may seem kind but the truth is I'm using Emma to get farther in the game. She has no idea. Too busy with Richy! So I'm a brat, who cares!

~End~

**Team Junk Trunks(girls):**

"Thank Gosh that stupid country cow is gone!" Blaze said while getting up and out of bed.

"Hey, at least she was nice," said Baily.

"At least she was nice!" Blaze said in a mocking voice.

"Would you two just shut up, some people are trying to sleep!" Mia complained while covering her ears with her pillow.

"Maiah is in the shower like always, I need her help so we can vote off Blaze!" Baily whispered to Mia.

"What are you whispering about?!" Blaze shouted.

"We are talking about how nosy you are!" Baily retaliated.

"Shut up!" Blaze shouted.

"No, you shut up!" Baily screamed. Mia growled.

"Grrrr!" Blaze shouted throwing a punch at Baily.

"Ow!" Baily shouted holding her nose. Then Baily tripped her and jumped on her.

"Your going next!" Baily shouted, nose completely red.

"Ha! That's not me who's going, it's you!" Blaze shouted as the two girls continued to wrestle.

"Both of you, shut up and get up!" Mia shouted as she forced her self out of bed. The two stood up and scared.

"Let's try a little experiment!" she said.

"No!" Both girls shouted in unison.

"Both of you have to be nice to each other until the end of the day," Mia said clapping her hands together.

"No thank you!" Baily said but was cut off by Blaze.

"And if we aren't mean to each other, what do we get?" she asked.

"Blaze, I'll get you a new lighter!" Mia said.

"Fair," Blaze said while nodding. Mia then whispered in Baily's ear.

"And I'll help you vote off Blaze,"

"Deal!" Both girls said.

"I like your..chains," Baily said akwardly

"Thanks," Blaze said while leaving the room.

"Hey, why didn't she compliment me?!" Baily shouted. Mia gave her a watch-your-step-or-I'll-vote-for-you-instead-of-Blaze look. Baily gave her back a okay-im-sorry-im-just-used-to-hating-her-and-im-gonna-make-some-mistakes face.

*_Confessional-Mia-let's see what happens*_

This should be...interesting. Let the games begin.

~End~

**Team Junk Trunks(boys):**

"The potion is complete!" Simon cheered. "My teamates will all be dumb!"

"What?" Beta shouted waking up.

"Oh, nothing...hey! Would you like a morning drink?" Simon asked.

"Sure!" Beta said.

"Too bad!" Simon said.

"Awwww!" Beta said.

*_Confessional-Simon- Not Beta*_

Why did I not use the dumb potion on Beta, because he's already dumb! So I will use it on Dolan instead! He's silent but not dumb.

~End~

"I will give it to Dolan instead!" Simon shouted.

"Poo!" Beta shouted.

"What?" Dolan asked.

"Drink up!" He shouted as he poured the drink down Dolan's throat.

"What was that?!" Dolan shouted.

"Uhh, a protein drink!" Simon said.

"Ok?" Dolan said.

"Contestants, eat!" Chris shouted over the loud speaker.

The contestants ate their glob.

*_Confessional-Dolan-I feel alive*_

I used to be a quiet journalist, but now I have been enlightened. I can see everything more clearer. Hahahahah AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~End~

"Contestants, welcome! The challenge awaits you in that stadium over there!" Chris said.

"Japan has got to be one of the most fashinoble countries in the world!" Katie exclaimed."Don't you think so babe?"

"Katie, we're through!" Richy yelled.

"What! Why?" Katie asked.

"Hmm, let's see...You forced me to date you against my will, read my diary anyway, and now because of you, Emma hates me!" Richy shouted.

"Fine! Whatever, do what you want!" Katie said.

"Emma, I just broke up with Katie!" Richy said.

"Don't talk to me!" Emma shouted.

"Bu-" Richy started but then Emma kneed him in the kiwis. He held the area and slowly fell to the ground. Once the contestants arrived inside they saw a giant soccer field with two goals on each side.

"The challenge is soccer? I got this!" Red cheered.

"Not quite, you will be the soccor ball! One of the contestants from each team will be inside a giant bubble. The remains contestants must roll the ball in your respective goals. Good news, it's only part one!" Chris said. Everyone groaned. "So pick one member from your team to go in the ball!"

"I nominate Richy!" Emma cheered. Richy frowned.

"I second that nomination!" Katie screamed.

"I nominate Red! Yay, Red aren't you honored?" Paula clapped. Red's mouth dropped.

"I nominate Paula!" Red screamed. She nudged Miko to do the same.

"Me too!" Miko shouted. Jake narrowed his brow.

"Thanks, Red!" Paula said. Red put on a fake smile then quickly frowned again.

*_Confessional-Jake- That Alliance seems...fishy*_

Like Normal alliances have like friendship and compassion. But Red dude's alliance shows slavery. Miko is like her slave and same for like Paula dude. This has to like come to an end. I will convince like all the dudes on my team to vote for Red dude.

~End~

"Interesting," Red said as Jake walked out of the confessional room.

"What about Linen? I mean he's silent and doesn't do a lot," Reed said.

"Not a bad idea, Reed!" Emma said. "Although I would love to see Richy get punished, it might work!"

Everyone glared at the pale face hiding within the yarn blob. He stared nervously for a minute, but then nodded. He went in the giant ball.

"So who wants to go?" Mia asked. Maiah slowly started to raise her hand but Dolan jumped in front of her.

"Me!" He shouted. Before anyone could oblige, Dolan ran, and jumped in the ball.

"Well okay, that solves that problem!" Chris said. "But first, Team Climbers must choose two people to sit out."

"We choose Jake and Miko!" Red said quickly. The two went to the sidelines. The ball was in the middle of the field and everyone was in position. Chef was dressed as a Ref.

"I want a clean game, but fighting is aloud. The score is 0-0. 3...2...1...Fight,uh I mean go!" Chef said as he blew a whistle. Mia, Blaze, Baily, Richy, Emma, and Katie instantly started talking to each other, not moving.

"I got it!" Beta shouted as he kicked the ball making it spin...a lot. Linen seemed fine but Dolan was trying to nab something from him. Reed shoved it back to the middle as Maiah returned it back to the Climbers side. Red then kicked it back.

"Emma for the last time Im sorry! I didn't mean it! Okay I did then but when I met you, everything changed!" Richy said.

"You mean it!" Emma said. Just then the ball nailed Emma in the cheek. "Ohff!"

"Emma!" Richy screamed as he rushed to her aid, but Katie quickly tackled him. Emma was struggling for a breath but the ball wouldn't get off.

"She will hate you forever!" Katie said while holding Richy down. Richy was about to yell for Emma but Katie covered his mouth. He bit her hand.

"Yowwww!" She screamed.

"Emma, help!" Richy screamed. Emma looked over.

"Leave...my...Richy...ALONE!" She screamed as she picked up the ball and threw it towards the Trunks side. She panted but then pryed Katie off him.

"Listen you white haired freak! You were the one who read his diary, and yet he still did everything you told him!" Emma screamed as Richy got up and stood by her.

"Whatever!" Katie screamed as she walked away from them.

"Richy I don't care about the diary, you did all that for me!" Emma said.

"So you forgive me?" Richy asked.

"Yes!" Emma clapped happily.

"Then let's get in the game!" Richy said. Emma happily nodded. Meanwhile Mia, Baily, and Blaze were chatting.

"Hi, fr-fri-friend!" Blaze shuttered.

"Hi! We are like totally besties!" Baily said while jumping up and down.

"And Baily takes the lead!" Mia shouted as the ball whizzed back and forth.

"Grrrrr! Omg, we are more than Besties!" Blaze shouted in a totally fake friendship voice."We're soul mates!" Blaze shouted as she pressed her face against Baily's.

"Creepy, but I'll take it!" Mia shouted.

"You know what soulmate #2 needs?" Baily said.

"Like what?!" Blaze shouted.

"An outfit that soulmate #1 made for her!" Baily said clapping rapidly.

"Omg, really?" Blaze said obviously annoyed.

"Yep, well it's really just a wig!" Baily shouting putting a pink wig on Blaze.

"I will kil- I mean I love it!" Blaze said as the ball landed right in front of the two.

"I insist, you kick it!" Baily shouted.

"No you kick it!" Blaze shouted. But while the two girls where arguing, Beta ran up and kicked it in the goal.

"Ok enough!" Chris shouted."There will be no second part! Team Junk Trunks win! For once! Team Mountain Climbers see you at elimination.

"Yes! We finally did it, because you two were nice to each other!" Mia shouted.

*_Confessional-Dolan-Easy as being stuck in a ball with a knitter*_

While I was stuck in that ball I scored something good, Yarny's knitting needles. These are totally useful for later. When I make it to the merge. Don't worry, I will make it.

~End~

"Okay, now that the alliance is together again, let's all vote for Katie!" Emma cheered.

"Yes!" Richy agreed.

"Okay!" Said Reed.

Meanwhile the rest of the team...Besides Jake and Linen...

"Alliance let's vote Jake!" Red cheered. Miko agreed.

"No, it seems like everyone else is voting Katie, we should too!" Paula exlaimed.

"Paula, your on thin ice! Vote for Jake or get out of the alliance!" Red shouted.

"Fine." Paula said sadly.

At the voting ceremony...

*Voting Confessionals*

"It's obvious who's going home!" Emma said.

"It's a battle between the alliances!" Miko said.

Linen shrugged and then mouthed sorry.

"I would vote Richy, but I overheard Red's alliance," Katie said.

~End~

"Well the votes were very close, but there is one loser!" Chris said." When I hand you a souvenir bag, your safe. Emma, Miko, Paula, Red, Reed, Linen, and Richy."

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed. "It's a statue of a vending machine, with movies in it!

"The one going home today is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake bit his lip

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katie twirled her white hair

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

Both looked nervous

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

Jake!" Chris said.

"Like what?!" Jake screamed. Emma's alliance looked disappointed.

"Wait, I can't find my knitting needles!" Linen cried.

"You talked?" Reed asked as Jake was thrown into the boat of losers.

"Yes, and now I'm outta here!" Linen screamed as he jumped in the boat too.

"What?!" Emma said in shock.

"Go to your cabins, contestants!" Chris shouted.

"Well today was certainly interesting! But tomorrow it will be even better! More drama, Love, and Decietfulness awaits. Join us next time on Total Drama Around The World Again!"

Votes:

Emma: Katie

Richy: Katie

Reed: Jake

Red:Jake

Paula: Jake

Miko: Jake

Katie:Jake

Jake: Katie

Linen: Katie

Eliminated: Jake

(20th) Grenda

(19th) Fred

(18th) James

(17th) Dolly

(16th) Jake

(15th) Linen

Team Junk Trunks: Mia, Blaze, Maiah, Baily, Simon, Beta, Dolan

Team Mountain Climbers: Emma, Reed, Richy, Katie, Red, Paula, Miko

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the first double elimination, there will be one more. Linen left because he needed his Knitting needles in case anyone was confused. Jake left because I got really annoyed by him with his "Dudes" and "Likes". Anyways keep on the look out for the next episode. R&amp;R and enjoy! Thanks!<strong>


	7. Pick and Diggers!

**Here is episode 6!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Today are Contestants will be digging for gold(and no not their noses) at the famous gold rush of 1849 in California! So tune in, grab so popcorn, and be ready for some drama right here on Total Drama Around The World Again!" Chris said as the camera blacked out.<p>

*Theme Song*

**Team Junk Trunks(girls):**

Baily yawned and forced her self out of bed. Maiah had gotten up at the same time as her.

"Maiah, will you form an alliance with me?" Baily asked.

"What? Oh, sure!" Maiah whispered as the night sky filtered through the window.

"I only ask you of one thing though," Baily said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Help me vote off Baily!"

"Uhh... ok,"

"Sweet, with all these votes blaze will be gone for sure!" Baily cheered as Mia woke up.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Nothing... Oh! Do I still have to be nice with Blaze?" Baily responded.

"Yeah, what was that even about, I mean yesterday I saw her burn a pink wig!" Maiah exclaimed.

"No, you don't, but you know what you do have?" Mia said.

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

"My vote," she said while falling back asleep. Both girls cheered.

*_Confessional- Baily- And She's outta here!*_

Yes! Blaze is going home! The guys will probably be voting each other off and Blaze will vote for me. Three votes against Blaze! But the guys might change there mindset sooner or later so I have to throw this challenge or it might be to late...

*_Confessional-Blaze-Oblivious, dumb, and ignorant*_

I listened to the whole thing! Baily thinks I'm going home, but I can turn the tables on her! If I get the boys' votes, then I'll be set. If she throws the challenge, it's baisically the equivalent to her voting herself off!

~End~

**Team Junk Trunks(boys)**:

"Hehehe!" Dolan laughed as he dragged Beta to the floor. Beta still slept silently. Dolan then grabbed a knife from who knows where. He held it right above Beta's heart and smiled wickedly.

"Nighty night...Beta!" Dolan screamed as he pierced his heart. He cackled happily, then glared over at a sleeping Simon. He smiled widely as he threw the knife as it directly hit Simon in the neck.

"Ahhhhh!" Simon screamed as he banged his head against the bed on top of him. He glared at Dolan, who was sleeping soundly. He felt his neck...no knife or scar. He finally looked at the purple carpet, and there was no dead Beta carcass.

"Just a bad dream," Simon said to himself.

"Or was it?" Dolan said in his sleep. Simon's eyes grew with terror as he started sweating.

*_Confessional- Simon- That potion*_

Okay, so I've been having some nightmares lately and I'm really scared. Dolan hasn't been dumber yet, but the potion had to do at least something. I don't know but I'll keep my eyes on him. Oh, and I have a plan for next one gone, the most useless one on the team. Simon smiled evily.

~End~

Simon got up and walked over to Dolan's bunk.

"Dolan!" He hissed as he shook him a little. No answer...

"Dolan!" Simon said in his normal voice. Dolan moaned and turned over.

"Dolan!" Simon shouted causing Beta and Dolan to wake up with a start.

"What do you want!?" Dolan shouted.

"Are you insane in the membrane?" He asked.

"What!? No! I'm am probably the calmest one here!" He exclaimed.

"Sheesh, I was just checking. No need to get edgy!" Simon said backing up to his own bunk.

*_Confessional-Dolan- Lie!*_

Of course I'm insane! I would kill everyone here if I wouldn't get kicked off...or go to jail. Whateves, I'm gonna team with Simon and another girl on are team and take them to the final three, then dump them!

~End~

"So, Simon do you want to form an alliance?" Dolan asked. Simon grinned.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Can I get in?" Beta asked. Dolan stared blankly for a second then shoved him aside. Beta scoffed but then started chewing his shoe.

"Simon we need to discuss strategy while eating breakfast, so let's go!" He said while opening the door.

"Well ok!" Simon said. The two walked out.

"Hello?" Beta said.

"Hi!" Beta said to himself.

"So, who are you?" Beta asked.

"Oh you can call me...Alpha!" Beta said.

"Hi! So are you my conscience?" Beta asked.

"No, I'm your imaginary friend because everyone avoided you. Since your so lonely, I'm here to help!" Alpha said.

"So like Mike from Revenge Of The Island, your my alternate personality?" Beta asked.

"Yeah, kinda except I have your voice. It's not an accent like Mike's personalities!" Alpha said.

"So do you have any special abilities?" Beta asked.

"Yes! That's the one thing I do have in common with the personalities! I'm smart, down to earth. Normal!" Alpha said.

"Cool! So do you want to form an alliance?" Beta asked happily.

"Sure, that could be fun!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Yay!" Beta screamed as the sun pinkened the sky. The sun rose above the horizon.

*_Confessional-Beta/Alpha- Finally, a new friend!*_

I know I'm a bit strange, but for someone to ignore me for it is just plain rude. He started drooling as he gnawed on his arm. Alpha smiled as Beta seemed to Day dream. I can't wait to take control of Beta's body! He smiled then went back to Beta drooling.

~End~

**Team Mountain Climbers:**

"Well alliance, we have one threat that we need to take care of, and that's Red's alliance!" Emma said as Red glared at them, then at her own alliance. Miko was meditating and Paula smiled while looking at the ocean.

"Well my alliance sucks!" Red whispered to herself. Meanwhile Katie stuck out like a sore thumb whilst looking at herself in a hand mirror.

"What's a matter Katie! Don't have an alliance!" Emma shouted then laughed. Red heard this, and saw a huge window of opportunity.

"Oh, Katie!" Red shouted. Emma frowned as Red beamed.

"What!" Katie shouted like an old cranky person.

"Want to join our alliance?" Red asked. Katie realized that it was a battle between the alliances. Then she saw that whoever had her in their alliance, would crush the other one.

"Sure!" Katie smiled smugly at Emma and Richy.

"Katie if you think I'll crawl back to you, your wrong!" Richy shouted.

"Fine, but my alliance will destroy yours!" Katie said. Red had a irritated look on her face.

*_Confessional-Red-I don't care about their alliance*_

To be honest, I could care less about Emma's alliance. My focus is on voting off the ungrateful Paula. She thinks she owns the alliance. She's not loyal, Miko is, that's the problem.

~End~

Red snuck over to Emma's alliance.

"Vote for Paula, and I won't get you out!" She whispered into each of their ears.

"Why would you do that! You have the extra numbers and could pluck us off one by one! Then we would be even again!" Richy shouted.

"Because, just trust me!" Red shouted.

"Why would we trust the rival alliance?" Reed asked.

"Please, I just want Paula gone!" Red said. Emma got mixed faces from her friends. She bit her lip." Fine!"

"Great!" Red exclaimed walking back to her alliance.

"Okay alliance, our mission is to vote off, Richy!" Red clapped with delight.

"Done!" Katie said quickly. Miko nodded his head in agreement. All eyes went to Paula.

"Why Richy, why not Emma, their leader?" Paula asked. Red slammed her hand down on a table.

"Paula!" Red shouted."Do you want to be in the alliance or not?!"

"I do...but..." Paula started but was interrupted.

"Butts are for pooping! Now, are you with us or not!?"

"I guess," Paula said meekly.

"Not just, I guess! You do or you don't!"

"I do!"

"Great," Red said with a deep scowl on her face.

*_Confessional- Paula- I'm starting to reconsider some things*_

I came here to see all new people and places. I was supposed have fun, but instead I'm Red's slave. It's only because I was desperate for a new friend. Oh, and do you see this camera*getures to a camera around her neck*. I was suppose to get a picture from each location, and ya' know what, not a single picture! I've about had it.

~End~

"Contestants we have arrived at are destination, so get on the beach in five!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker. Team Mountain Climbershopped over the railing and on to the sand. Team Junk Trunk followed shortly after. Everyone went up a semi-steep slope that connected to bright green grass. On the grass, two, rocky, cave entrances awaited.

"Contestants, welcome to California!" Chris said.

"Wait a sec, we have already been in California! Remember the zombies?" Miko said.

"Chef!" Chris shouted angrly. Chef walked up to Miko and slapped him.

"YOW!" Miko screamed. Chef slapped him again. Miko mouthed saying YOW. Chef glared at him but then walked away.

"Rhdhs jsbshwu wasaw chekenhxusa?" Beta asked. Everyone glared at him.

"What!?" Maiah asked.

"It's Rondou!" Beta shouted.

"Ron to the what?" Baily asked.

"Its a language," Beta said.

"Sorry, excuse me for my stupid personality." Alpha said. Everyone now grew extra confused.

"Whatever! Everyone be quiet for once!" Chris said while looking at Chef.

"Maggots! Line up!" Chef screamed. Everyone immediately lined up. Chef, one by one, slapped them all.

"Since this state is famous for a gold rush, your challenge is to go into your teams respective mine and find five pieces of gold. Then put the gold in the basket outside your mine. It does not count until it is placed into the basket. Everyone will recieve a pick axe but there is some extra items in that junk pile over there," Chris said while gesturing to a pile of junk.

"Sounds easy to me!" Emma cheered.

"Nay, Nay! There will be a ton of booby traps in those mines, so don't be careful!" Chris laughed maniacally. Everyone groaned.

"3…2...go!" Chris shouted while blowing an air horn. Team Junk Trunk immediately went in the mines except a few members. Blaze, Simon, and Dolan. Blaze immediatly went digging as Dolan and Simon chatted and observed.

"So, should she be in our alliance?" Simon asked making sure no one but Dolan could hear him.

"Yes, a Pyro may be oblivious, but they're stratigec, we need her!" Dolan said.

"And we need a girl to balance out the alliance!" Simon exclaimed.

"Hey, Blaze!" Dolan shouted.

"Yeah?" She shouted.

"Want to be in alliance with me and Simon?" Dolan asked.

"Fine, but I need your guys's vote!" Blaze said while in the pile.

"Sure!" Simon shouted.

"Okay than im In!" Blaze shouted."YEEESSSS! Found it!"

"What?" Dolan asked. She held up two items. A match box and a box labeled "Dynamite"

Simon and Blaze both smiled happily as Dolan went to the mines.

Meanwhile the Mountain Climbers were discussing strategy.

"Okay, Katie, search the pile for anything useful, Miko and Paula stay by the light and dig there, the rest of you dig down deep!" Red shouted as everyone moved to there stations. Miko and Paula were mining away but had no luck. Red dug at the mid center of the mine, but before she started mining something blew up in her face.

"Chris!" She shouted while her face was black and her hair was pulled back. At the bottom of the mine Emma's alliance was digging.

"I found one!" Reed shouted.

"Well, go put it in the basket!" Richy shouted.

"I got one too!" Emma shouted starting towards the entrance. Richy hopelessly dug but hit some gold, but before he grabbed it an angry mole attacked him in the face. He pryed it off, grabbed the gold and ran towards the entrance.

The score was 3-0 as Blaze was setting up dynamite with Simon. They had been setting it along the entrance of team Mountain Climbers mine.

"So what's the plan?" Simon said while putting a stick in place.

"Easy, Sticks of fire make Boom Boom!" Blaze cheered.

"Ooo sounds fun!" Simon added.

"Yes! I found one! Miko said while putting the glob of gold in the bucket.

"Team Junk Trunk is sucking while Team Mountain Climber takes a huge lead. It's pretty obvious who's gonna win now!" Chris said as Dolan gave him a devilish glare.

"Mia, did you find one yet?" Baily asked.

"No, you?"

"Nah."

"I'm not having any luck either," Maiah exclaimed.

"Hey, a red circle!" Beta exitedly said.

"It's called a button, idiot! And don't press it!" Alpha screamed.

"Press it, KK!" Beta shouted pressing it. A giant boulder hit Beta in the head.

"Beta! Are you ok?" Maiah asked. Beta stood up and didn't answer.

"Call me, Alpha from now on!" Alpha demanded as he smiled happily.

"Beta, I never understand you, but ok, I'll call you Alpha!" Maiah said like a flower.

In "Alpha's head"...

Alpha stood in front of Beta. They looked like twins, they baisically were twins.

"Alpha, can I have my body back?" Beta asked.

"Listen, I've been trapped in this mind prison forever, watching you make dumb choices. But now I'm in control and you have to deal with it!" Alpha screamed as chains came out out of the pick brain. They tied Beta down and soon Alpha put duct tape over his mouth.

"That'll shut you up! Now I've got five million dollars to get! Have fun!" Alpha said as he went back to the brain.

"Got one!" Dolan shouted as he dumped it in the basket.

"Simon, are...you...ready?" Blaze said ready to activate the explosives.

"Im set and ready to go!" Simon shouted.

"3...2...1...BOOM BOOM!" Blaze shouted as giant explosions appeared in front of the Mountain Climber's mine. Blaze and Simon cheered and exchanged high-fives. The explosions caused rocks to block the entrance of their mine, trapping them inside.

"Hey, come on!" Red whined. Miko started digging in the rocks with his pickaxe.

"It's no use, the rocks won't budge!" Miko said as he went into a meditating pose.

"Meditating isn't going to help Miko!" Red shouted.

"Hey, Red be nicer!" Emma shouted.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Reed shouted."Arguing isn't going to help us out of here!"

"Yeah Red, you should try and be a little nicer!" Paula exclaimed.

"What!" Red said while clenching her fists.

"Try and be a little nicer," Paula repeated.

"I'll show you nice!" Red screamed as she lunged at Paula. Mid-jump, Emma, Richy and Reed held her back.

"Im going to kill her!" Red screamed.

"Guys, fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Richy screamed over the chaos.

Outside, Katie was to oblivious digging in the pile, and Dolan was glaring at the other teams basket.

"Chris didn't say anything about getting the gold from the other team," Dolan thought.

Back inside the mine...

The rocks started moving and levitating out of the way. Soon enough, a path cleared and everyone escaped. Red and Emma kissed the ground as Miko walked out last.

"Miko did you do that?!" Richy asked.

"Yes, it's because I meditated intensely!" Miko said while his eyes were closed.

"Team Junk Trunk wins again!" Chris shouted. Red yelled at Katie who rubbed her arm and bit her lip. Team Mountain Climber hung their heads down in defeat.

At the elimination ceremony...

"Okay you guys know the drill so...vote!" Chris shouted. The contestants got up and voted.

"Contestants safe are Red, Emma, Reed, Katie, and Miko!" Chris said while giving them a bag. Inside was a miner wielding a pickaxe. "Last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Richy had nervous sweats

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Paula looked sad, but seemed like she had some hope

.

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

both looked very nervous

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Richy." Chris said. Paula looked shocked.

"What?! But we have one more number!" Paula screamed. Red walked up to Paula.

"That's because I voted for you," She whispered in her ear. Paula grew wide eyed.

"Why you lit-" Paula was cut off by being thrown into the boat of losers. Everyone stared with wonder.

*_Confessional- Red- Yes!*_

And she is outta here! Red smiled.

~End~

"Goodnight, your all safe...for now..." Chris said.

"Well that wraps that up! Join us next time on Total Drama Around The World Again!"

Team Junk Trunk: Maiah, Blaze, Mia, Baily, Alpha/Beta, Simon ,Dolan

Team Mountain Climber: Katie, Miko, Reed, Emma, Red, Richy

Elimination order:

(20th) Grenda

(19th) Fred

(18th) James

(17th) Dolly

(16th) Jake

(15th) Linen

(14th) Paula

**So, Paula is gone and I found she wasn't that important of a character. She was a filler character. Also, if your confused with the Beta Alpha thing, don't worry it will be more in depth later. So Bye Everyone have a nice day! :D**


	8. Caribbean Safari!

Welcome** back, I'm happy to say to say next episode will be Aftermath Special!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, Beta discovered his alternate "evil"personality, Simon, Dolan, and Blaze formed an alliance and blew up the mine entrance; giving Dolan the opportunity to steal all of Team Mountain Climbers goals. In the end The Mountain lost and sent Paula home. What will happen today on Total Drama Island!"<p>

*Theme song plays*

**Team Junk Trunk: **

"So this dining hall is really a good team discussion time?" Mia asked.

"Yes!" Dolan shouted. "It helps us build our bonds and win challenges. Simon grimaced at this.

"Acutally, pure reserch studies state that bonding actually has a negative impact on team effort," Simon said as he snapped on his goggles." Boom!"

"How do you know that, smarticles?" Dolan asked. "Where's your proof?" Dolan asked. Everyone whispered fight and it started growing louder.

"Uh, uhhhh the Internet?" Simon said unassure of himself.

"Ha! Just what I thought!" Dolan laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Weres YOUR proof that bonding will help?" Simon asked with a smirk on his face. "Ooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone said.

"My proof is, right here!" Dolan cackled as he showed D.V.D's of the first four seasons of Total Drama." Sierra obviously bonded with Team Amazon, Cody more than anyone else, and look how far they got!"

Everyone whipped their heads back to Simon, waiting for an insult. Simon looked nervous.

"I thought you were in an alliance with me!"

"I am, and I still am!"

"Then say I'm right or leave the alliance!" Simon shouted.

"Fine!"

Simon beamed and waited for a complement.

"Blaze and I will start are own alliance!" Dolan screamed as he arms with and they started to walk away.

Simon's jaw dropped. "What you can't just take her out of my alliance!" He whined. Dolan looked back slightly.

"I don't remember it being your alliance." He walked away with Blaze.

"Hey, Simon, you could join are alliance?" Maiah shrugged.

"Sure, just help me bring down Dolan!" He said.

"Will do, but first...help us vote out Blaze!" Baily said.

"Deal," Simon said.

*_Confessional- Simon- This isn't the plan*_

Grrrr! The plan was lose each challenge, vote 'em off one by one, at merge stick to the shadows, then at the final two, leap out of the shadows and win. But with Dolan's bonding plan, we're going to win every challenge! And now I'm in an alliance! Great! Fantastic!

~End~

In Beta's mind...

Alpha was controlling the brain as Beta struggled to break free.

"Shut up! Alpha shouted as Beta stopped shaking the chains.

"You shut up you Ozzie!" An thick, male Australian voice could be heard.

"What the... Who's there?!" Alpha shouted.

"Not telling you until you release Big B!" The voice shouted.

"Never! This brain is officially mine! Hahahaha!" Alpha laughed. Then out of the brain showed Beta but tanner, with a Crocodile tooth necklace, an Australian explorers hat, and Combat boots. He was also a foot taller than both Alpha and Beta.

"Hello, Chum!" The guy shouted.

"Tell me your name!" Alpha shouted. The Austrailian chuckled.

"Alpha, You don't remember me!" He said. "Name's Omega!"

"Omega! Is that really you?" Alpha asked."From when we were young prisoners?"

"Yes! And we weren't prisoners, we were his imaginary friends who were always there for him!" Omega said.

"Btw who's Big B?" Alpha asked.

"Big Beta, my nickname for 'im!" Omega said with a giggle."Now untie Big B!"

"Fine, but can I still control?" Alpha asked while removing the chains and the duck tape.

"Ozzie man!" Beta shouted wrapping his arms around him.

"It's Omega.." He said while smiling. Beta's cheery face soon turned to anger.

"Why you little..." Beta lunged at Alpha. Alpha fell to the ground and screamed as Beta scratched his face. Omega pulled him away.

"Calm down mate, we can just share the brain!" Omega exclaimed pulling Beta away by his shirt collar.

"I can agree on that!" Alpha said.

"BUTTER!" Beta screamed.

"Now, let's win that challenge!" Omega said as the three cheered.

**Team Mountain Climbers: **

Now that the alliances were even, Red went back to hating Emma's. Alliance vs. Alliance.

"Come on guys, we got this!" Emma said while lifting the alliances spirits. Reed looked akward.

"Emma, Richy, this is probably a bad time, but I'm leaving the alliance." Reed said in his British accent.

"WHAT?!" Richy screamed.

"Im also joining Red's alliance, then we'll definitly crush you!" Emma had a mouth gaping open.

"Ho...how cou-could you?" Emma asked meekly.

"Sorry, your just going to get eliminated!" Richy cheered going over to Red's side of the deck.

"Reed! I hate you!" Richy shouted.

"What are YOU gonna do about it?" Emma growled and tackled Reed.

"Get off me you imbecile!"

"How could you do this to us?"

"Simple, I needed an alliance to get far, and now are alliance isn't looking good, so I'm joining Red's!" She bit him in the arm.

"Ow, you idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile Miko was still meditating as Katie, Red, and Richy watched the fight.

*_Confessional- Miko- The phases*_

So yesterday I got out of my karate phase and into my meditating phase! If someone attempts to wake me up I will go into a anger phase where my eyes turn yellow, and I float in the air, surrounded by a ball of light. The ball sucks everything around it, in. Once in, whatever was, would rip apart and disintegrate, the more that comes in the ball, the larger it grows. Point is, don't wake me!

~End~

"Richy can you beleive him!?" Emma complained.

"No, I really can't!" Richy screamed.

"We have to eliminate him!" He said.

"No! Red has dodged eliminating for sometime now, we have to vote her!"

"But Reed betrayed us, he's a major threat!" Richy said.

"Are you saying my way is wrong?!" Emma screamed.

"N- well kinda...yeah." Richy said. Emma slapped him.

"Grrrr!" They both shouted at each other.

"Contestants! We're here!" Chris shouted as Team Junk Trunk walked out.

"Wait as sec, Chris, this is water and there's no land! We're are we?" Maiah said.

"We are at the Coral Reef!"

"So what's the challenge?" Mia asked.

"I will give you a card with a fish on it. You will then either swim to catch it or fish for it. Your choice." Chris said as Chef gave everyone a card.

"Go in order and say your fish out loud! If you don't know what your fish is, the name of it is on the top of the card."

"Jellyfish!" Emma said.

"King Crab!" Richy said.

"Great White Shark!" Reed said while rolling his eyes. Emma giggled and Richy smirk.

"Flesh sucking squid!" Red looked at her card again as Emma and Richy laughed historically.

"Poisonious Grouper." Miko said as his eyes were still closed.

"Sea Snake!" Katie said.

"Pirahna!" Mia narrowed her eyes. "Chris, Pirahna's live in the Amazon!"

"Barracuda!" Baily said mouthing "no problem!"

"Sea Turtle!" Dolan said.

"Swordfish!" Blaze said.

"Dolphin!" Simon said.

"Ok! Three...two...one...GO!" Chris shouted whist blowing an air horn. Most of the contestants got changed into their swimsuits, but Miko, moved the fishing pole with his mind. The hook jabbed the water and immediatly pulled out the grouper.

"Okay..." Chris said freaked out. Miko used his mind and released the fish. He went back to meditating.

Emma dived in the water and saw tons of fish, but no jellyfish. Her hair flowed with the under water current. She put on her scuba mask from the deck.

"I see one!" She said as she swam towards it. As she grabbed it's head the creature turned around revealing eyes and teeth. Emma's eyes widened as the tentacles wrapped around her arm. Then shocked her. Emma tried ignoring it and swam to the deck.

"Chris! Is this thing mutated?!" Emma screamed throwing it against the deck.

"Yep!" Chris smiled.

Meanwhile Blaze saw two swordfish fighting, but on one of their noses there was something particular. Blaze grabbed the net and caught one.

"Perfect!" Blaze shouted as she showed Chris.

Richy entered a field of rocks and saw a giant crab.

"Come here!" Richy said as he reached for it. As he did so, it scurried under a rock. Since there were about fifty rocks, he could be under any one. Richy groaned and began searching.

Baily saw a barracuda swim close to the coral and swam over to catch it. Just as she was about to grab it, the barracuda darted up to the surface and looked down on Baily. She swam up to it and the barracuda started circling her.

"Come on!" Baily screamed as her eyes followed the single barracuda. Then out of no where another barracuda circled the opposite way. Baily glared around, looking confused.

Soon, three more circled around Baily and one more joined. Baily grew worried and swam down but the fish followed her. Then, the barracudas bit her one by one.

Baily growled then grabbed one and swam as fast as she can to the boat.

Mia saw a Pirahna hoard and swam slowly to it. She grabbed and scurried away. But the Pirahna glared at her, bit her, and swam back to the pack.

"Ow!" Mia screamed.

Red found the slow moving squid.

"Too easy," Red said as she grabbed it. The squid squirted her with black ink, then wrapped it's tentacles around her face. Red screamed and managed to get back to the dock.

"Gwt ft ofh!" Red screamed attempting to pry it off.

Meanwhile, Simon, Dolan, Katie, and Richy swam back with there fish.

"All that's left is Mia and Reed!" Chris said.

Reed found the Great White Shark and leaped on its back. The shark attempted to throw him off but Reed stayed on.

"Stop you incompetent fool!" Reed said while punching it in the nose. Then the shark obeyed Reed and he swam to the boat. Reed was greeted by Mia.

"Reed, see you and your team at elimination!" Chris said. Team Mountain Climbers groaned.

**Elimination Ceremony:**

Well today's votes were certainly interesting, let's see who's safe.

Katie, Miko, Red and Reed. Your all safe. They recieved a Dolphin statue.

"What!? Noooo!" Emma screamed as she hugged Richy tightly. Richy looked worried.

"Emma, were being...separated!" Richy said holding in tears.

"I know." Emma said sadly.

"The one going home today is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emma chewed on her hair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Richy looked at the floor

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Both looked nervous

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Richy, seeyah!"

"Awww, well bye everyone," Richy walked to the edge of the elimination deck.

"Richy, Nooooo!" Emma screamed and ran towards him. Emma leaned in for a kiss and Richy touched his lips against her. Then Chef grabbed Richy and threw him overboard.

Emma waved goodbye.

"Well see you next time everybody, and it might be a while because next episode it's an aftermath!" Chris said as the camera faded out.

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Confessionals: <strong>

**Reed: "Have fun without your man, Rapunzul!"**

**Emma: "Red, I hate you!"**

**Richy: "How dare you betray us!"**

**Miko:" My vote is for Richy, but something in my mind tells me it's the wrong choice."**

**~End~**

**Votes:**

**Emma: Red**

**Red: Emma**

**Richy: Reed**

**Reed: Richy**

**Katie: Richy**

**Miko: Richy**

**Team Mountain Climbers: Miko, Katie, Emma, Red, Reed**

**Team Junk Trunk: Baily, Simon, Blaze, Maiah, Dolan, Mia, Beta/Alpha/Omega**

**Elimination Order: **

**(20th) Paula**

**(19th) Fred**

**(18th) James**

**(17th) Dolly**

**(16th) Jake**

**(15th) Linen**

**(14th) Paula**

**(13th) Richy**

**A/N: Okay, Dramatic Right! Anyways updates for this will be a bit slower because I'm happy to announce a new story! It's a mashup between Total Drama and Mario! Not gonna give away to much so be on the lookout for that. I'm also putting that on a new account! See you soon! :D**


End file.
